Blood & Magic
by yannasunflower
Summary: Life at a school for young witches and wizards is exciting enough; toss in some assassination, a distant king, and a cryptic prophecy, and things get interesting. Mix carefully, blend in a little romance. And try to avoid blowing up the world as they know it.
1. Chapter 1

_Pairings: NaLu, Gajevy, Gruvia (amongst other, smaller ones). Rated T for future violence and mature content._

Y'know, I should probably attempt to finish (or at least update) my other stories before publishing a new one, but here I am. This idea wouldn't leave me alone. Inspired by _constellunaa_ 's artwork on Tumblr (please go check her out, her and her art are incredible). Please review!

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _{it is by suffering that human beings become angels - Victor Hugo}_

The sound of her heels were muffled by the carpet underfoot. She glanced out the large windows lining the long hallway, smiling briefly at the beautiful day outside. Cloudless, blue sky and the smallest of breezes rustling the leaves, which were just barely beginning to change color.

She stood before the large door for a few moments more, sucking in a deep breath and ignoring the pinch of the corset as she did so. She cleared her throat slightly, and then raised her hand to knock a couple of times. She waited for her father to call her in before pushing the door open; it swung in silently on its oiled hinges.

The room was large and extravagantly decorated. A beautiful, massive oak desk sat in the center and giant bookshelves, crowded with books on finances and business, lined the walls. Some of the tomes were bigger than her head, while others were flimsy paperbacks. No pictures adorned any of the shelves or the desk. Instead, seated at the desk was a large man in an expensive suit, who barely glanced up as his daughter entered the room.

"You leave tomorrow," he said, a statement. Her father rarely asked questions. He, instead, stated what he wanted as if they were already facts, and so they became. He was the kind of man who was particularly skilled in bending wills. Not surprising, considering his family and their magics.

Lucy shifted uneasily, the stuffy dress her maid insisted she wear poking into her ribs. Really, it was ridiculous her father insisted she dress in _gowns_ when she "presented" herself to him. Were they in Victorian England? Or the twenty first century?

He finally looked up from his paperwork, staring her in the eye until she felt the need to check to see if she had something in her teeth.

"You'll stay there for all vacations. Your teachers will send me weekly reports of your progress," he continued. "The school has an excellent reputation and I expect you to return in four years' time an esteemed, accomplished young woman."

He paused, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them. Lucy didn't dare to nod or move or breathe too loudly. Instead, she waited. She had learned when his pauses meant he was waiting a response, and when he was merely gathering his thoughts.

"You'll make me proud."

If it were any other man, there may have been some kind of warmth to the statement. A hint of sentimentality as their only child left the house for a school that was miles and cities away. But he merely watched her with cold eyes for a moment before waving his hand, a blatant dismissal. That was it. There would be no good-bye or parting gift. It wasn't a question, it was a fact; she _would_ excel and make him proud. A shiver shot down her spine at the thought of what would happen if her grades were unsatisfactory or she got into any kind of trouble. Both scenarios were highly unlikely, but still. It would be ugly.

She turned and exited without a word, letting the door fall shut behind her. Heaving a deep sigh, she kicked her shoes off and started back for her room to finish the last of her packing.

* * *

Lucy bid a tearful farewell to her maid early the next morning, who wiped at her tears not-so-subtly and reminded her a thousand and one times to write.

"I wish Master would permit us cellphones, they're so much faster for communication. But please write letters, Miss, and write many. Don't forget us over at that fancy school of yours. We'll miss you," Virgo sniffled.

Lucy smiled sadly. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon but she had a long train ride ahead of her.

"Of course, I could never forget you," she assured her maid. She took the steaming coffee and muffin from the housekeeper gratefully, was squeezed into many final farewell hugs, and started off down the long gravel driveway to where the car awaited to take her to the train station. Plue trotted faithfully at her heels, though he seemed more than a little tired and put off by the early hour. Though he looked like a normal, albeit albino, German Shepherd, Lucy knew her familiar was capable of much more than playing fetch.

Lucy continued waving until she got into the car. She glanced up at the large windows, wondering if her father was watching her go. She thought she caught just the barest glimpse of a silhouette in his office window. But as quickly as she spotted it, it was gone, and she was left to the long journey. She watched the large mansion and its lands disappear in the rear window, feeling no tug at her heart when the building disappeared. It hadn't felt like a home in a very long time after all.

Lucy bid farewell to the driver half an hour later and stepped onto the train platform, finally feeling the beginnings of excitement in her stomach. She fiddled with the crystal hung around her neck, reaching an absent hand down to stroke Plue's head as she waited for her train.

It was tradition in her mother's family that when a witch turned eight, they summoned a familiar and formed a contract. The type of familiar that responded to the summons was often indicative of the times. For example, her mother had summoned her own in a relatively peaceful period, and so she had received Nara, a familiar that could pass off as a common housecat. Nara had specialized in _Seeing_ , capable of seeing through most objects and adept at spying and stealth.

But there had been tales of the witches in her family summoning familiars that specialized in healing during war. And when Lucy had summoned Plue, a familiar adept at battle and defense, there had been nervous murmurs. She was, to her relatives' knowledge, the first in the family to do so.

"There is no war, why a Hound?"

"It must be a sign…"

"I'm telling you, my cousin told me the King is slipping more into madness every day…"

Her father had approved, in his own distant way.

"At least it's good for something," was all he had said about the matter. Lucy had desperately wished for her mother that day; her grandmother had guided her through the ritual, though traditionally it was a ceremony overseen by mothers. The magic in her mother's family descended through the women, a rare matriarchal bloodline that wasn't seen often. They were an old family, with old magic.

But all Lucy knew was that when Plue rose in that circle, in his full, true form, she'd first felt fear, then rough, unbridled joy. He had looked at her for one long moment before he had leaned forward and touched his wet nose to her forehead.

 _Plue,_ he had rumbled, for her ears only (for the words exchanged between witch and familiar were sacred), and she had tried not to giggle at the rather silly name for a demon.

Her grandmother had overseen the ceremony, a job normally reserved for the mothers. But Lucy's mother had been gone by then.

"I wish your mother had been here to see it," she had murmured, stroking Lucy's hair with a trembling, wrinkled hand.

Now, she patted his head, feeling the content hum of his energy in her chest as he napped at her feet. She pulled out her phone, a new smartphone she had only been given after several, carefully worded requests to her father. The man was rather stubborn in his refusal of technology.

But she had reasoned that a phone would make forming the necessary connections at school much easier, and would also help her blend in to the outside world much easier.

Humming, she plugged in her headphones and started some of the music she had downloaded onto it. She wasn't allowed much contact with the outside world, and was probably pretty behind as far as music trends went, but she nodded her head along anyway, enjoying the rough words and beat. It was a far cry from the usual classical music she was required to listen to.

Their train arrived about fifteen minutes later and she was glad she had no trouble getting Plue on board. She wasn't keen on casting spells on Everydays; that is, people with no magic. Normal people, with what were probably blissfully normal lives. She watched her fellow passengers choose seats around her, some toting newspapers, others typing away at laptops and phones. They chattered among themselves, talking about weddings and new jobs and new houses. She leaned her head back and let her eyes fall shut just as the train began moving.

Her chest ached at the thought of a life with no magic.

* * *

They arrived in the late afternoon. Lucy stumbled off the train in what was probably the least graceful manner, yawning as she stretched. Plue also yawned beside her, casting her a resentful look for cooping him up on a train for so long.

"Hey, where we're going, you'll be able to roam free all day," she said with an eye roll. He merely sniffed and began padding towards the exit and she had no choice but to follow.

The town where the school had been built wasn't the largest city she'd ever been to. She made her way through it and to the edge easily enough. There, on a hill in the distance, was the school. A large, intimidating stone building. The local Everydays thought it was merely a school for "troubled" kids and were glad to keep their distance from it. Lucy trudged towards it, half regretting she hadn't just Portaled there like every other sane student.

Why had she wanted to experience so much of the outside world again?

She got to the front door flecked in mud from the previous night's rain and a howling, empty stomach. Plue looked absolutely miserable and she could feel his energy getting restless in her chest as he shot her more and more glares.

"We'll get some food into you soon," she murmured guiltily. Plue growled quietly in response.

She hovered for a few moments, unsure as to whether she should knock or just enter. The problem was solved for her when the doors swung open, revealing a comically short old man wearing an even funnier outfit. It was an eccentric clash of yellows and blues, and Lucy was reminded of the images Everyday's used to denote wizards. She suppressed a giggle.

"Ms. Heartfilia, I assume?" he asked politely, hands folded behind him.

She smiled tiredly and nodded, not too eager to exchange meaningless pleasantries at the moment.

"You're the last to arrive," the man chuckled cheerfully. "You must be tired and in need of a hot shower. Follow me, I'll take you to your dormitory."

She flushed at the fact she was the last student to arrive. _Knew I should have Portaled,_ she chided herself.

"Oh!" the man suddenly cried, halting in his steps. Lucy startled, arms raising in a half-defensive pose.

She relaxed a few moments later as he continued, "If your familiar would like a meal, he can make his way to the kitchens."

She glanced at Plue, who huffed and took off, no doubt following the scent of food. He would follow her scent later to find her. The school made everything accessible for familiars, since her family wasn't the only one who summoned them. And if he couldn't find her, Lucy could always summon him. But he'd never failed to find her in all of their years together.

They began walking again, Lucy lugging her suitcase after her, adjusting the straps of her backpack uncomfortably. They were beginning to hurt after her long trek up the hill.

"By the way, I am Makarov, the headmaster," the man introduced himself.

Lucy nearly choked, embarrassed at both not guessing he was actually the headmaster and also meeting such a distinguished wizard looking like such a mess. Her hair had been thrown back into a messy pony tail and there was mud all over her legs. She hadn't been expecting to meet the headmaster so her outfit wasn't exactly suited for the occasion. Shorts and a simple t-shirt with a jacket she had tied around her waist. She didn't even want to think about the state her favorite boots were in; she'd have to use a cleaning spell later.

"Nice to meet you, headmaster," she stuttered out, completely off guard. Why had he come to greet her at the door herself?

"I try to greet all of the first years as they arrive," he continued, clearing up that question for her. "And a Heartfilia's arrival is usually considered a special occasion."

His eyes twinkled as he glanced up at her and she smiled, sensing he was lightly teasing.

"Thank you, Headmaster" she replied honestly. He had greeted her with little fanfare and she appreciated it. Most witches and wizards held deep respect for her family name and thus treated her with a certain degree of awe that was both tiresome and embarrassing.

"Oh, and call me Makarov," he told her with a wave of his hand. "Being too formal makes things awkward."

She giggled and he smiled at her, chuckling himself. They walked together quietly and Lucy took the chance to observe the building while also making note of their path. She didn't plan on getting lost like most first-years did.

While the outside, made of dark stone and wood, was intimidating, the inside was decorated much like other schools. At least, those Lucy had seen in her books; she had been homeschooled, her life a series of tutors and haughty professors who insisted she not eat until she had perfected a series of problems or finally memorized all the capitals in Fiore. She shook away the memories, turning her attention back to the building which had no memories associated with it just yet.

Her feet echoed on the stone steps as she climbed, despite the red carpet covering them. The wood was lighter than that outside and the main colors seemed to be red and gold. Lucy smiled at the framed paintings of past headmasters, imagining Makarov grumbling as he sat for his. Painted portraits cost a fortune and were an absolute pain to sit for. They often took hours. Lucy's own had taken six hours for the distinguished painter her father had chosen.

When Makarov finally told her they had reached the dormitories, she was surprised to find they weren't on the grounds somewhere or attached to the main building. The entire school seemed to be much larger on the inside than it appeared.

"You're on the second floor. I'm sure the girls will be able to direct you to your room. Orientation and classes start on Monday, as you know, and you'll receive your uniform tomorrow. I would recommend taking the day to get your books and explore as well."

"Thank you," she murmured again as she placed her hand on the door, suddenly hesitant to push it open.

Makarov sighed gently, glancing up at her with a kind smile.

"Things will be different here than you're used to," he hummed with the sort of knowing smile adults sometimes wore. But he didn't seem patronizing, just…nice.

Lucy started before she realized what he meant. _Things will be better._

She smiled and nodded silently in understanding. He gave her one last wave before he vanished. Lucy jumped, not expecting the sudden use of magic. She hadn't even heard him say any sort of spell.

She shrugged and pushed the door open, climbing the two flights of stairs until she reached her door. Or wall, really. All the dorms were enchanted; where a door would normally be, there was a blank expanse of stone. It required magic blood to open. Inhaling deeply, she pressed her hand to it, muttering the password Makarov had told her. She watched as the stones parted silently, stepping through and watching again in wonder as they closed behind her.

 _Magic,_ she thought with a small smile. She turned to see that she had stepped into a good sized room, decorated with couches and numerous pillows, as well as a fireplace and a few tables. A girl was seated on one of the armchairs, legs thrown lazily over one arm while her head rest against the back. A large book was in her small hands and her eyes scanned the pages rapidly, only blinking when she adjusted her glasses. She glanced up as Lucy stepped through, flashing her a beaming smile.

"You must be the straggler!" she declared, closing the book and placing it on the table before she stood up, walking forward to greet Lucy. The blonde was surprised by how short the girl actually was; she was absolutely tiny, with short blue hair and wide eyes. Her smile was sweet and genuine and Lucy relaxed a bit under the warmth of it.

"I'm Levy McGarden," the blue haired girl continued. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Lucy smiled in return, suddenly keenly aware of the mud on her legs and the uncomfortable way her shirt was sticking to her. Her backpack seemed to weigh tons.

"Hi," she answered. "The Headmaster said you could direct me to my room?"

"Of course," Levy said cheerily, turning on her heel and gesturing for the girl to follow her. There were only two corridors, Levy leading her down the right hand one.

"These are all the girls' rooms; you'll see that there's five rooms, ten of us total. The boys are in the other corridor but we haven't seen much of them. I'm guessing they all went out exploring as soon as they put their bags down."

Lucy half-listened as Levy babbled away, suddenly realizing she had never heard her family name before. McGarden wasn't in any of the historical books she had studied, nor in any of the family trees.

"You said your name was McGarden?" she asked, interrupting Levy. She smiled in apology, too tired to really care for formalities.

"Yes," Levy hummed. "My parents are Everyday's and our distant relations that have magic blood are a very small family; their line is disappearing. Hence why you probably aren't familiar with my family name."

Lucy nodded, both surprised and not. While magical children born to Everyday's weren't common, it made sense that Levy's family name wasn't well known. In their world, bloodline was everything. It was, however, refreshing. Lucy was glad there was someone who wouldn't _ooh_ and _ahh_ over her own family name.

"How did your parents take it, when you guys found out?" Lucy asked. She had never met someone born to Everyday's. She knew other magical people looked down on them, turned their noses up at their "impure blood". But in Lucy's book, anyone who could cast a spell was one of them, no matter their family.

"Very well, actually. They always knew about my cousins and I'd been having a lot of 'accidents', so when my aunt came to visit and told them, it wasn't a huge shock. My mom had already suspected it for a while, I'm sure."

"What's your name again? I didn't catch it," Levy said, tilting her head to the side. They had stopped in front of the third door down. Lucy fumbled with the key she'd been sent in the mail, turning it jerkily before opening the door.

"Sorry, I'm a little tired. Long day," she apologized. Levy merely giggled, waving away her apology. She shoved her way in, dropping her backpack on her bed with a relieved sigh. The room was simple enough; a bed, desk, closet, small nightstand, a dresser and a large glass door leading to a small balcony. Golden light streamed through the door and Lucy realized distantly just how late it was.

"I'm Lucy," she said finally, turning to face Levy. "Lucy Heartfilia."

Levy's eyes widened and Lucy cursed inwardly. She really didn't want to deal with it just then.

"Oh wow, now that's a big name," Levy replied. There was a beat of silence before another smile spread across the smaller girl's face.

"So tell me," she started, leaning forward conspiratorially. "Are you really descended from angels?"

Lucy was surprised by the laugh that burst from her. Levy laughed with her.

"Really, there's so many stories circulating about your family, it's hard to separate the myth from the truth," Levy chuckled honestly.

"Well, it's an old myth in my family too, but personally I think it's just that, a myth. I mean, do I look like I'd be descended from angels?" she asked, gesturing to the mess on her legs and body.

Levy giggled again, hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"You do look a little rough. Do you want to unpack a bit or do you want me to show you to the showers right now?"

"Showers, please," Lucy answered immediately. The thought of hot water washing the dirt and muck away, streaming down her shoulders and soothing the aches, it was enough to make the train ride worth it.

Ten minutes later she was practically singing for joy as she scrubbed her body and lathered her hair in shampoo. She wasn't exactly sure how she'd managed to get dirt in her hair, but so it was. As she washed, she hummed along to a song she'd listened to on her way there, in a much better mood after meeting Levy and talking to her a bit. The girl had proven to be rather cheerful but not exactly the prying type. Lucy appreciated it.

After rubbing some lotion on her skin and delighting at the fact she now smelled like a girl rather than a puddle of mud, she made her way back to the dorm, practically skipping the whole way there.

Levy looked up from her book once more, grinning.

"You look much better," she remarked.

"I feel much better," Lucy sighed. Her eyes shifted to the girl beside her, her hair a darker shade of blue than Levy's.

"Hello," she introduced herself. "I'm Lucy."

The girl smiled, a little shakily, and dipped her head.

"J-Juvia," she stuttered out, cheeks flushing. Lucy smiled encouragingly, moving to settle on the couch beside her.

"Lockser, right?" she asked. Juvia flashed her a surprised glance and Lucy shrugged.

"I remember a lot from my lessons. Your family makes the most beautiful art."

Juvia smiled then, a real smile, a little stronger, a little more confident.

"Thank you," she murmured, finally making eye contact, wide blue eyes meeting brown.

"No problem," Lucy waved away the gratitude, standing once more. "I'm going to unpack my stuff. When is dinner?"

"Headma – er, Makarov said it'd be around six-thirty," Levy informed her distractedly, eyes focused on her book once more. That gave Lucy about an hour to unpack.

"We'll c-come and get you," Juvia said.

Lucy flashed her a smile.

"Thanks."

Lucy didn't meet the boys until she was just about to leave for dinner. Levy was telling her about the story she was reading, a tale of knights and dragons that Lucy was tempted to ask to borrow. She had just been about to tell Levy of a novel she had finished over the summer, the wall opening in front of her, when what seemed like a wall of muscle stumbled right into her.

With a rather unladylike yelp, she lost her balance, and in the most ungraceful way, crumbled to the floor.

"Shit! Sorry!" the wall of mass stammered, hands suddenly on her shoulders and waist, lifting her back up like she weighed no more than a paper doll.

"Idiot," a different voice growled, deeper than the first. "If you weren't in such a damn hurry."

"Are you okay?" the first voice asked, voice panicked. Lucy looked up into a pair of green eyes, which were frantically scanning her for injuries. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," Lucy muttered, stepping back. His hands were warm and heat radiated from his body, which she realized was pressed against her own. He was holding her against his chest, staring down at her concernedly. She shivered when his touch left her body. "I'm fine."

"Way to make friends, dumbass," yet another voice snorted disdainfully.

'Dumbass' snarled back at the boy, who had black hair and cold grey eyes, before turning back to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again and Lucy smiled this time, now that she was away from him and his intoxicating warmth.

"I'm okay," she reassured him, gesturing to herself. "No blood, so I'll live."

"I'm Natsu," the boy told her with a sharp, charming grin. Lucy's eyes roamed over his pink, unruly hair and tanned skin, the way white fangs poked from beneath his upper lip, his toned arms. His red t-shirt did a poor job at hiding his physique. She swallowed, hard.

"Dragneel?" she said, guessing from her vague memories of a rumor she'd overheard years ago. The stuffy nobles gossiping had been disdainful of the leader of such a distinguished family name adopting an orphan from nowhere, with no apparent magical abilities. Lucy had thought it was sweet. And if he was here, at this school, she was also guessing his magical abilities had surfaced at some point.

His green eyes widened, lips turning downward in a frown. She briefly mourned the smile on his face.

"How'd you - ?"

"Lucky guess," she interrupted him, smiling at the other boys as she introduced herself.

"I'm Lucy."

"Gajeel," the other boy grunted. Lucy struggled to keep from craning her neck to look up at him. He wasn't just tall, he was muscled and _massive_ compared to Levy, who stood right beside him. Next to him, she looked positively puny. Piercings marked his brow, nose, and ears, and Lucy struggled to suppress the instinctive fear that rose in her stomach as his red eyes met her own. Plue's energy growled in her chest, sensing her discomfort. She soothed him quietly, smiling up at Gajeel.

"Redfox, I think," she hummed, tapping a finger to her chin. It was hard to mistake those eyes. His father was just as, if not more, intimidating than his son.

Gajeel grinned, dipping his head.

"You know your families," he acknowledged. She laughed lightly, ignoring the churn of her stomach.

"I've got a brain for it."

"And tutors, I'm guessing," the other boy interrupted, face cool and stony. Lucy turned to him, dreading what was coming. Because now, looking fully into his chiseled face, she recognized him. And she had no doubt he recognized her from the balls they had both attended. She cursed her lack of preparedness; she should have guessed the son of another large magic family would be attending Fairy Tail.

"She's a Heartfilia," he clarified. Gajeel's jaw dropped, while Natsu just looked confused and Levy looked irritated.

"I don't get it," Natsu said, looking around.

"That wasn't your information to share, Gray," Levy chastised.

Gray shrugged, an elegant yet careless gesture at the same time.

"I'm not sure why you'd try to hide a name like that," he said, yawning. "If it were me, I'd be throwing it around and cashing in."

"Your name is nothing to sneer at," Lucy shot back. "Fullbuster carries its fair share of weight."

Gray shrugged again, waving her comment away.

"Nothing compared to Heartfilia."

"I'm a McGarden, in case anyone cared," Levy piped up, hand raised like she was in class, earning a glare from Gray, a soft giggle from Lucy, and a snort of laughter from Gajeel.

"I still don't get it," Natsu said, stretching an arm to scratch the back of his head. He squinted at Lucy, who shifted uncomfortably beneath the openness of his gaze. Lucy softened at the clear confusion on his face.

"The Heartfilia family is rich, idiot," Gajeel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "I'm not talking our family rich, I'm talking dirty, stinking rich. You'd know this if you ever paid attention in class."

"And? That's just money." Natsu said, still just as perplexed. Lucy poured fervent blessings upon him in her mind.

"And nothing," she cut off Gray's next comment shortly, sending him a glare. "Gray recognizes me from the numerous balls we were both forced to attend."

"They still throw balls?" Natsu gawked.

"Unfortunately," Lucy muttered, brushing past the group to leave the dorm and start down the stairs. Levy followed her, sticking by her side and throwing her a reassuring smile of solidarity. Lucy's steps faltered a bit as she realized she had no idea where the mess hall was, before Levy began to lead the way confidently.

"I've never heard the McGarden name," Gajeel commented in what he probably thought was a nonchalant way.

"It's nonexistent," Levy replied tersely. Lucy smirked, silently agreeing to not spill Levy's own blood secret. It wasn't her business to tell.

"Enough of this family nonsense," Natsu declared loudly. "What's for dinner?"

Gray groaned. "All you ever think about is food."

Lucy laughed and Levy giggled alongside her. The blonde had no doubt that was true.

Gajeel snorted. "If you concentrated on your magic as much as you did your food, you'd be the greatest wizard in Fiore."

"I _am_ the grea-" He was silence by what sounded like a pretty heavy smack.

"Shut up," Gray sighed.

Natsu growled and Lucy glanced behind her just in time to catch him swiping at Gray, who dodged the blow and reared his hand back for a real punch.

"Try it, Ice Princess," Natsu roared and Gajeel groaned.

"Not again," he muttered.

"Are they always like this?" Lucy asked Levy quietly.

"From what little I've seen, yes," Levy answered tiredly.

Lucy sighed. It was going to be a long year. Yet somehow, as she glanced back again to see Natsu shoving Gray and Gray trying to trip him, she couldn't imagine it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

anyone else terrified of second chapters? because I am. but here this is! jammed this out and my wrists ache and it is probably awful but yes, it is out. I actually took some time to outline this story for once so here's to a regular updating schedule and to the hope I can keep it up once school starts in a month. check out my tumblr (on my profile) if you want to see sneak peeks of this story and my other, as well as others I'm working on and just random fandom-nerd stuff as well. thank you to everyone who review last chapter, thank you so much! I really loved the response I got and I hope you guys enjoy the story as it continues. thank you for reading and as always, please review!

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

The mess hall, Lucy was not shocked to discover, was indeed, a mess. The room was enormous, enough to house a hundred people at least. It was also, at the moment, wild, uncontrolled chaos and as she munched steadily on her grilled cheese, she was amazed it hadn't evolved into a full-scale food war. There were at least two tables upturned, food was smeared on the floor and walls, and bursts of brightly colored magic were soaring over their heads. Students were laughing and shouting in turn, their eyes bright as they called out spells and taunts. Natsu and the boys had joined the fray immediately with worryingly large grins on their faces. Natsu was now hurling insults at whatever students passed him from behind an upended table and Gajeel was leering up at a massive man that couldn't possibly be their age.

Lucy sighed, taking a sip of her water. Levy was reading beside her, Juvia completely focused on ogling Gray, who had somehow lost his shirt in the process of tackling a boy with startling yellow hair. Lucy observed the chaos, finding herself laughing as Natsu was knocked to the ground by Gray, who had apparently changed his target in the span of ten seconds. A girl with wild, scarlet hair intervened, smashing the both of them into a wall effortlessly. Lucy flinched, startled by the violence of the act. Both boys appeared unhurt but Lucy barely stopped herself from sending the girl a nasty look nonetheless. It was funny. She'd barely known the boys an hour and already, she wanted to spill blood for them.

She'd heard about the bonds created at the school. Something about the magic infused in the building, the soil, even the air. Dorm mates often forged lifelong, iron strong bonds with each other. Lucy had thought it a bit dramatic, whenever anyone talked about it. Families to this day held alliances formed at the school between some distant relative or another. She didn't understand how just living in close quarters for four years could bond people so much. But she was beginning to see, already. She could feel it in her bones and blood, the way her body stirred when they went flying through the air, or when Natsu turned and she saw the bruise on his cheek. She would bloody her knuckles in a heartbeat for her dorm mates, break bones and shatter walls. She glanced over at Levy, who continued to read intently, paying no mind to the chaos surrounding them. The blue haired girl had been the first to not completely lose it over Lucy's family name and she was grateful. She would always be grateful.

Lucy felt a familiar tug in her chest. It was Plue letting her know he had eaten and was looking for her. She frowned as she paused her eating, homing in on Plue's signature and sending out a whining call through their link. It was almost like a beacon; he flashed his signal and she flashed hers, waiting for him to catch her scent. She missed her familiar; if he was gone for too long, it felt like missing a couple fingers, or her foot. She needed him there or her entire world was off balance.

Moments later, she felt more than saw him slip through the door of the mess hall. He skillfully evaded the food being flung and the people throwing punches and tackling others. He nudged her with his cold nose and she patted him gently, slipping him a bite of her sandwich.

"Did you eat well?" she asked him, laughing as he wagged his tail in response. A demon with such an animal-like nature was funny to her, considering the not so pleasant ones she had met in the past during her training. Plue certainly acted the part in his dog form and he sat there panting at her as she finished her meal.

"Is that your familiar?" Levy asked, looking up from her book for the first time the entire meal.

Lucy nodded, stroking Plue's silky ears fondly.

"Yes, this is Plue," she said. "I summoned him when I was eight, but I'm sure you know all about that."

Levy laughed in response, waving her book in the air. In the short time Lucy had known her, it was already extremely apparent that Levy loved books more than most things in the world. She wouldn't be surprised if she became first in their class. Competition, Lucy noted. Her father wouldn't accept anything less than number one for her, especially if it was because of a witch not even born to magical parents. But she found it difficult to resent Levy for it.

"Surprisingly, not really. There's very little details on your family's familiar rituals. It's all very hush hush I guess," Levy answered.

Lucy wasn't surprised; their familiars were like no others she knew of, bonded for life. The contract only expired with death. It was a bond no other could touch, not even family ties or marriage. No magic could break it but the death of one of them. Plue rest his head on her lap, sensing the melancholy turn of her thoughts, and Lucy stroked him absently, thinking of the massive portrait at home of her mother with Nara, her familiar. Her mother's hand rest in Nara's fur, both of them looking straight ahead, a gentle power etched into her mother's face framed by golden hair and sunlight. The day her mother died, Nara had been beside her till her last breath. When her chest had still, Nara had released the most heartbreaking sound Lucy had ever heard in her life. She had cried at the sound of it, cried as Nara continued to cry, the wails sound more like songs than anything. Songs of grief. Of mourning. The look Nara had given her had been so full of pain. And for the first time in her life, Lucy heard Nara speak.

 _Layla_ , she had wailed before finally fading away, returning to the world she had come from.

Lucy had tried to summon her a thousand times since, to no avail. She wanted to hear her speak once more, wanted to know everything her mother had told the demon. Nara refused the summons every time. It had been years since Lucy had tried again. She knew the previous familiar probably still mourned her partner's death and she realized as she grew older and more attached to Plue, that losing a bond like that required more healing than she could possibly imagine. Lucy couldn't even bear the idea of Plue dying and leaving her alone. Once a familiar returned to the Shadow Lands, it could never return as her familiar.

Lucy focused in on Levy again, realizing belatedly the girl was waiting for a response.

"It's very old magic," she replied honestly. She gazed down at Plue, who whined as he glanced up at her.

"Plue is a different sort of name for a demon," Levy said thoughtfully.

Lucy shrugged, downing the rest of her water and standing.

"I suppose –"

She was interrupted by a body flying over their heads and into the wall.

Levy and Juvia shrieked while Lucy whirled, mouth open. Natsu slid to the ground, sitting up a few seconds later, a sheepish smile on his face. His cheek was bruised and his lip was bleeding but he waved at them cheerfully, laughing as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry to startle ya'," he called. He stood, shaking the dust off of him and taking a seat on the other side of Lucy. Juvia was staring at him, brow furrowed, and Levy just sighed, picking up her book once again.

"You're going to get hurt," Lucy chided halfheartedly. She had a feeling it took a lot to actually hurt Natsu. His father's magic and family were said to be descended from dragons, wielding elemental magic that was deeply rooted in both the earth and legend. Either way, it was known for supernatural fast healing abilities and strength. Lucy swore she could already see the bruise healing on his cheek and the cut on his lip had stopped bleeding already.

"So Luigi," Natsu began, ignoring her feeble attempts to control his violently energetic behavior.

Lucy blinked, mouth open once more. Levy snorted and Juvia hid her titters behind her hand. Gajeel dropped into the seat beside Levy, roaring with laughter.

"Luigi," he choked out, taking Levy's water and downing it. The small girl glared at him and he merely flashed her a grin. "You've always sucked at names, Natsu."

"Wait, what's your name then?" Natsu asked, completely nonplussed.

"Lucy," she growled through gritted teeth. Plue growled low in his chest, ears falling backward.

"Oh!" Natsu exclaimed, fingers snapping. "Lucy, that's right. What's up with the dog?"

Plue bared his teeth in a snarl and Natsu backed away from her a few inches, hands raised in a way to make him appear less formidable.

"Plue is a familiar," she explained patiently. She stroked his ears, soothing him for the time being, though he still threw Natsu dirty looks. She could sense his displeasure through her link and she smiled. Plue didn't like being mistaken for a dog, despite the extremely close resemblance in this form.

"His true form is a little more intimidating," she said with a laugh.

"He's plenty intimidating in this form," Natsu mumbled. He smiled nonetheless though. "He's really cool!"

He grinned at her, big and bright despite the bruise on his face, and Lucy was taken back. His joy was like the sun, scorching, but not entirely unpleasant. He radiated a sort of heat and happiness that was impossible to imitate or fake. He was genuinely happy. He reminded her of a puppy, young and always ready for the next adventure. Lucy thought of her home, of the empty hallways and cold rooms and the even colder eyes of her father. She had met Igneel only once but she remembered his eyes as he had greeted her. Warm, filled with fire. He had never treated her like a stupid child, like most of her father's friends did. She wondered what it would have been like to be raised by him. To roam the Draconia lands freely, tussling with his cousins and playing pranks on Gray when he visited, for it was clear they were old friends. She imagined sun-soaked days and warm, humid nights spent counting stars and catching fireflies. She saw, in his smile, the sort of childhood she had always yearned for. She couldn't hate him for it; it was impossible to hate Natsu, with his pink hair and dark eyes and wide smile. But it made her chest ache. Plue whined next to her, nuzzling her hand. Natsu frowned as he sensed her mood change, the sunshine suddenly sucked from his expression. She mourned it, hating herself for being the reason anything other than happiness was etched across his face.

"Luigi?" he asked. She didn't even twitch at the new nickname, trying to urge her mouth into some semblance of a smile. "What's wrong?"

"Just tired," she said softly. She stood, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm going to head up and finish getting settled in. I'll see you guys later."

They called their various goodbyes. She tried to ignore Natsu's concerned gaze as she walked away, Plue trotting faithfully at her heels.

He didn't need to be burdened by her imaginary troubles.

* * *

 _He reminds me of your favorite flowers, Mama. Tall and reaching toward the light always. Hard to cut. Their color impossible to dim or diminish in any way._

 _He makes me miss you even more. It hurts to see him smile sometimes._

 _I wish you could meet him, Mama. You would like him._

 _With love,_

 _Your Star Lucy_

* * *

After years of conditioning by her strict tutors and father, Lucy woke up naturally at an ungodly hour of the morning. At six her eyes snapped open and she sighed, deeply. How she longed for the ability to sleep in like a normal teenager. What was it like to wake up with everyone else, around ten in the morning, the sun already up? The light streaming through the blinds on her balcony door was faint, blue and quiet. The birds were barely starting to sing. She groaned as she sat up, stretching her legs and rolling her neck. One day, she vowed, one day she would sleep in past seven in the morning. As it were, she rose, slipping on her thin pink robe and bunny slippers before carefully stepping over a soundly sleeping Plue and shuffling out to the small kitchenette she shared with her dorm. _Even my demon sleeps in,_ she grumbled silently, starting up the coffee machine that had been provided for them. Her mug, a pale blue with a white egg on it, was set beside it and she hummed under her breath as she waited for the coffee to pour into it.

The previous night had been a late one, her dormmates all getting to know each other with a rousing game of twenty one questions. It seemed slightly childish to Lucy but it had been fun and she had laughed at some of the outrageous questions the boys had asked.

Besides the three she had met already, there was also Sting and Rogue, the pair members of yet another branch of the Draconia family. Lucy was surprised so many of the Draconia members had been placed together in the same dorm. But it made the introductions slightly less awkward, as they already knew each other and the boys were comfortable, roaring with laughter the whole night. Lucy had tried to avoid Natsu's eyes, the expression in them reminding her of her mother, paining her. She could tell he was hurt by her behavior toward him but she didn't have it in her to remedy it.

They had also met her other girl roommates, Minerva and Yukino. She recognized Yukino's family name vaguely, knowing only that their magic was similar to her mother's. But they were a small, inconsequential family. Minerva, however, was daughter to a rather powerful Lord. Many rumors circulated about his rather nasty personality, but also his even more powerful magic. It was rare, the ability to manipulate space. Lucy nearly felt chills go down her spine as Minerva introduced herself, eyes zeroing in on Lucy at once.

"A Heartfilia?" she had hummed, the sound somehow sinister despite how calm it was.

"We are blessed, aren't we," she sneered. Lucy had felt mocked and Plue had growled low in his throat, a warning. Minerva backed off, though her eyes continued to flit to Lucy throughout the whole game, lips curved into an unfriendly snarl. Yukino seemed to follow her lead, her attitude towards Lucy more cold than outwardly malicious like Minerva's.

Lucy didn't like her very much. No, not very much at all.

If anyone else had picked up on the weird energy, they had not commented, and she was grateful for it.

Lucy was brought out of her thoughts by the soft _ding_ of the coffee machine, letting her know that her coffee was done. Nearly singing with anticipation, she stirred in her sugar, the lovely aroma of the coffee washing over her as she did so. In her peace, she didn't hear someone behind her and thus, nearly screamed when a hand touched her shoulder. She felt Plue startle awake and knew he'd be at her side in five seconds.

"What," she gasped, spinning. A sleepy Gajeel stood there, yawning and towering over her.

"What the hell," she whisper-yelled, "are you doing? I think I just had a stroke!" She calmed her racing heart, sucking in deep breaths and letting Plue know she was okay with a shaky smile. He hovered in the hallway, unsure, before settling right at the entrance.

Gajeel opened his mouth to reply, eyes falling to her feet. He suddenly doubled over, body shaking with laughter he was desperately trying to cover. She could tell he was trying not to wake anyone up but was also about to explode with mirth. Plue bristled at the sudden movement while Lucy frowned, not quite sure what he was laughing at so much. Was her hair sticking up weird? She'd only just woken up after all, what did he expect?

"What?" she finally asked, exasperated. Gajeel could hardly speak, breathless as he was. He looked up at her, exploding once more into silent laughter. Lucy nearly smiled with him.

"B-b-bunnies," he stuttered, face red with exertion.

The beginnings of her smile vanished and Lucy glared at him, hands on her hips. The ears of her bunny slippers wobbled as she shifted her weight to her left leg. They were cute and soft and they kept her feet perfectly warm. She didn't see the issue with them.

"What about them?" she snapped.

He was still shaking, snickering quietly.

"Nothing, Bunny Girl," he snorted, waving her aside so he could get to the coffee machine. "Nothing at all. They're cute, really."

"Oh, shove it," Lucy muttered mutinously and he grinned at her.

"Nice to know Miss Prim and Proper can be a little foul mouthed sometimes," he leered.

She grabbed her mug, sticking her tongue out at him and sending him into another fit of quiet laughter. It was really too early for his antics and she didn't have any coffee in her system, which meant she wasn't equipped to deal with it. She stalked away and Plue followed her, his true irritation at having been woken up for virtually nothing finally leaking through the bond.

"Sorry, boy," she muttered apologetically.

Once back in their room, Plue hopped up to her bed and settled down, ignoring her protests as he shut his eyes and fell back asleep. Demons technically did not need sleep but Lucy knew Plue loved it almost as much as she did. And as a Defense familiar in peaceful times, there was little more for him to do when she wasn't training with him.

She opened the door to her small balcony, reveling in the fresh air that swept over her face, brushing the stray stands of loose hair away from her face. She stepped out, steaming mug in hand. She leaned her forearms against the balcony and her hair spilled over her shoulders, sipping at her hot coffee, watching as the sun rose steadily in the distance. A little to her left she could see the Capital. She was surprised, having forgotten just how close the school was to it. Invisible to Everydays' eyes, Lucy looked at it with interest, tracing the silver outline of the palace as the sun glinted off of it. She had only been to the Capital a few times in her life; the crowded, noisy streets had always frightened her a little. The smells were all so new, assaulting her nose and the people always seemed to busy, rushing everywhere. Now, only a couple miles of forest separated her from it, from the King and all of his stuffy nobles and intimidating knights.

The King was getting old, or so she'd heard. Whispers flew that he was mad, hardly intelligible anymore, and had been attempting to make harsher laws forbidding any sort of interaction with Everday's and magicians. He'd always been a little prejudiced but it seemed in his old age, he was growing more stubborn in his beliefs. People also feared he had completely cut ties with their neighboring kingdoms and that diplomatic alliances were wavering dangerously close to deteriorating. While their largest neighbor, Pergrande, was across the sea, their other neighbors Dragof and Victoria were close, sharing borders with Fiore. The King must truly be mad if he was antagonizing them, and she prayed he wasn't. Lucy had never met his son, who was rumored to be as handsome as he was cold. The thought reminded her of Gray and she snorted softly at the thought of the icy boy sitting on the throne. She sipped more at her coffee, turning her eyes more to her right, where the village was beginning to wake up. If the King declared war on Everydays, the little village beside her school would be decimated. And he would command the students to do it…

She shook the suddenly violent thoughts away. The possibility of war with three other kingdoms was extremely slim, and if the king grew too fragile and weak, his son would take over. There was no point in fretting over it, so she released the thoughts, swallowing the rest of her coffee.

She walked into her room, leaving the door open for the sake of the fresh air. She opened her journal to its most recent page, fingers brushing over the words she wrote to her mother without fail every night. Her entry last night had been full of details about her school, her new friends, Natsu. She wished she had her mother there, to actually talk to about the pink-haired boy. Why he made her feel the way she did. Lucy didn't know if her mother could see her or not. Didn't know if she could read the words her daughter poured onto the pages every night. But she hoped so. She flipped to a new page and dated it, opening her pen and chewing on her lip for a moment before she began to write.

 _Dear Mama,_

 _The kingdom is restless…_

There was a gentle knock at her door a little while later and she called for the person to enter, rising from her chair and closing the door to her balcony. There were enchantments barring the boys from entering the girls' hall without an invitation and vice versa, so she wasn't worried about Natsu or anyone else seeing her like this, hair down and tangled from sleep, face fresh, teeth not yet brushed. Plue didn't stir from his place on her bed, so she knew she wasn't in any kind of danger. She checked the time as the door opened, surprised to see it was already ten thirty. So much time had slipped away as she daydreamed at the balcony and wrote to her mother.

Levy peered around the door, smiling as she caught sight of Lucy.

"Hey, Juvia and I were going to go get our textbooks from the library before everyone starts waking up and making a ruckus. Wanna join?"

Lucy grinned. "Let me get changed."

* * *

It turned out, their books were not only huge, there were _seven_ of them. The bag containing her uniform dangled from her wrist and she was glad she had managed to get both in the same trip; she wasn't keen on traipsing up those stairs again any time soon.

Lucy panted at the entry to their dorm, her arms shaking under the weight.

"I'm not built for this," she huffed. Levy, who looked comical struggling under the weight of the stack that was practically nearly as tall as her, agreed wholeheartedly.

"Be nice," Levy grunted, shifting the books in her arms, "if we knew a spell to make these lighter."

Juvia groaned, muttering the password in a strained voice. They hurried through the opening and Lucy threw her books on the couch with a heavy sigh of relief, collapsing beside them. Levy fell into the armchair while Juvia tripped down the hall, making a beeline for her room instead of taking a break. Lucy admired her perseverance; she felt like she couldn't life so much as a paper cup for a day at least. The trip had taken an hour, mostly because her and Levy had been in awe of the giant, magnificent library and had taken a good thirty minutes to explore it. Even then, they'd only seen maybe a quarter of it it. It was absolutely wondrous, with bookshelves reaching the ceiling, stacked with books. Books sat in piles all around, some sorting themselves while others' pages flipped on their own, like someone was reading them. The magic in the air made Lucy's fingers tingle and she had nearly laughed aloud at the joy of it all. Levy was awestruck and breathless and Juvia watched them in amusement, not quite understanding their thrill.

"They're just books," Juvia had said.

"They're beautiful," Lucy had murmured, Levy nodding her head enthusiastically beside her.

Now, she glared at her textbooks, not ready to touch them again just yet.

"Oi, what's up with all the books?" Natsu asked, coming in through the magical doorway. He was shirtless and his skin was beaded with water so Lucy guessed he had come straight from the showers.

"Textbooks," Levy sighed, rolling her head back. "I'm going to have to carry them to my room one by one, they're just too heavy."

Lucy grunted her agreement, pointedly avoiding looking at Natsu. She didn't like the way her stomach coiled at the sight of him, or the way his smile made her want to follow him wherever he went. The boy was just that, a boy, harmless as anything. But looking at him made her think of bright days she'd never have.

"They don't look too heavy," Natsu replied. He crossed the room, bending lifting all of Lucy's textbooks one at a time, looking at her when he had all of them stacked in his arms, bewildered. Her and Levy gaped at him. He stood in front of her, looking at the books curiously.

"This is nothing?"

This close, Lucy could smell his body wash. The heat that radiated off of his body warmed her as well. She exhaled shakily, trying not to inhale his scent once more. He turned to look at her, eyes startlingly close. She could see that they were actually a dark green, flecked with gold in some places. They looked normal but there was something animalistic about them. She knew his magic enhanced all of his senses, so he could probably hear her rapid heartbeats and smell her anxiety. He smiled at her, however, one of those blinding, full mouthed, bared teeth ones. Lucy's body calmed down of its own accord and she stared at him in confusion. How could even the simplest of his expressions drive her emotions into hyper drive so easily?

"I'll carry these to your room if you want, Luigi," he offered.

She mumbled her thanks, once again not responding to the nickname aside from a halfhearted glare before standing and leading him to her room. She grabbed the bag containing her uniform, making a mental note to hang it up in her closet so it wouldn't wrinkle. The magic allowed him to enter, since she had technically invited him in, and he followed her, showing no strain under the weight of the books. Lucy opened the door to her room, gesturing to her neatly made bed.

"You can put them there," she said.

Plue was gone, eating again with the other familiars in the building. She could feel his contentment through their bond; she was guessing the school had good food for him.

Natsu gaped at her room and she looked at him in confusion. Her room should be exactly like his in size, color, and furniture. She didn't understand why he was looking at it like it was a palace.

"It's so clean," he whispered reverently and she paled. How messy could his room be on the second day of their being there? She didn't even want to imagine it if he thought her moderately clean room was so wonderful. Vaguely, she wondered if he was capable of doing his own laundry.

She shifted uncomfortably the longer he stood there, mouth open, the silence stretching awkwardly. He suddenly shook his head, like a dog shaking water, and dumped the books on her bed before promptly falling into it himself. He snuggled into her comforter, humming happily, reminding her of a cat purring.

"So comfortable," he sighed into her pillow. _Her_ pillow.

She gaped, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "What're you doing?" she finally managed to stutter out, watching as he stretched like a cat on her bed, legs flung over her precious textbooks.

"I could use a nap," he yawned, arms tucked beneath his head.

She spluttered, completely taken aback by his utter lack of manners. Who just lay down in a virtual stranger's bed and decided to take a nap? She stared at the boy stretched languidly out on her bed, still shirtless she noted, eyes closed and a blissful smile on his young face. Resigning herself to defeat, she gently moved his legs and began moving the books to her desk, where she placed them on the bookshelf just above it. She ordered them alphabetically, tracing the gold lettering on their old covers. Some of the texts were very old, ancient histories of wars and spells made, kingdoms that rose and fell during the centuries. She paid no attention to Natsu, not noticing his eyes on her, watching as she worked. When she had placed them all, she stared at them, hand still resting on one of their spines. She was ready to learn, hungry for the knowledge her tutors hadn't taught her, too busy teaching her how to curtesy properly and play three different instruments and who had married who precisely 55 years ago.

"Did you get the uniform yet?" Natsu asked, breaking into her thoughts. Withdrawing her hand, she nodded without looking at him, pointing to the bag on her desk chair.

"They give it to you when you pick up your books," she murmured. She took the clothes out of her bag, grabbing a few hangers to hang up the white button ups and red-blue plaid skirts. The socks she had gotten were thrown into her drawers and she lay out the necktie and hair ties on night stand. She imagined the boys would have their pick of red pants or blue pants. She wondered, idly, what color Natsu would pick. He seemed like a red person. She heard him suck in a breath as she thought that and she flinched, preparing herself for the question that was no doubt on his mind.

 _Why do you treat me so differently?_

She didn't have an answer for him, honestly. She didn't know how to tell him what she saw in his face or how his voice made her want to run both toward him and away from him. Gajeel and Gray made her laugh, and so did he, but she allowed them to bump into her and joke with her. She fell silent when he spoke, skittered away from him when he drew too close to her. She didn't understand it either, this feeling in her chest at the mere thought of him. How close he was, now, was sending her body slowly into shock it seemed. The smell and feel of him so close was intoxicating somehow and she wanted him out of here, in his own room, in another kingdom preferably. Far away from her, any way.

"Hey, Lucy," he said, softly. She braced herself.

"Have you seen the gardens?"

She blinked at him, in confusion. He gave her one of those stomach-wrenching smiles.

"Follow me."

The gardens were beautiful. Lucy didn't have words as she walked along the paths. They weren't too far from the main building really, close to the edge of the forest and surrounded by a high wall. They entered easily enough and Lucy was taken back by the sheer amount of color. Everything was green and blue and purple and red, everything so alive it almost hurt her head to see and smell. Trees towered over them and some trailed down, the edges of their branches brushing her head and shoulders. Lucy gazed at the bees humming around in wonder, at the flowers that shouldn't be blooming this time of year but were, open and vibrant. She followed Natsu down the winding trails. The gravel path beneath her boots was smooth and there were no sounds but their steps, birds, and bugs buzzing.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity and winding so deep into the underbrush she was almost worried they'd get lost, Natsu stopped, turning to grin at her.

"I found this place yesterday," he told her in a hushed, reverant voice.

He brushed aside some vines and thick flower stalks and gesture for her to go through. She did, smiling at the scene before her.

A stone bench sat in the grass covered clearing, just in front of a small fountain. The bushes lining the small clearing were overgrown and dotted with vibrant yellow flowers. Some towered over the bushes and Lucy realized what they were. _Sunflowers._ Her mother's favorite flower, though Natsu had no way of knowing that. The statue of an angel with raised arms spouted water with a quiet gurgling sound. Lucy could see the ripples of fish in the water and wondered distantly who took care of them, or the garden in general. She walked to the fountain, fingers tracing the stone carefully. The fountain was clearly old but the statue was in good shape, the elegant curves of it not yet worn by time. It was small, nothing like the huge one in the main courtyard at her father's own mansion. The angel was sculpted with skill, however, and Lucy traced the tears on the angel's cheeks. Angel tears were sacred, she knew. Or so the stories said they had been. Nobody had seen an angel in centuries, if they did actually ever exist in the first place. Personally, Lucy thought it was too good to be true. That breathtakingly beautiful creatures like that existed, born of and filled with such pure magic it could eradicate all evil and darkness in the world.

 _Wouldn't it be wonderful?_ She thought wistfully, gazing at the angel statue longingly. Her heart skipped beats at the thought.

She turned to see Natsu smiling at her, drenched in the afternoon sunlight. Her breath stopped for a moment. _Time_ seemed to stop, for just a moment. She wondered if there was a way to preserve this second, forever. His exact smile, the breeze playing with their hair, the way he looked at her with all the softness in the world in those animal eyes of his.

"I like this place," he told her, so quietly the wind nearly took his words away. He walked over to sit on the bench, still grinning at her, probably enjoying her expression as she took in the beautiful little clearing.

"Me too," she answered softly, moving so she was sitting beside him. They were separated by just a few inches and she breathed in his scent mixed with that of the wind and the flowers and the afternoon. She stopped herself from leaning against him and closing her eyes to take a nap, although she could. The clearing was just peaceful enough for it. One of these days she would have to bring a blanket and have a picnic and take a nap. Alone, though. For some reason, she couldn't bear the thought of telling someone else about this place. It felt sacred, like a secret between her and Natsu.

His energy hummed contentedly beside her and she relaxed, gradually.

"I like this school," he said thoughtfully.

She smiled.

"Yes, me too," she agreed once more.

There was a few minutes of silence, the both of them enjoying the quiet of the afternoon in their little spot.

"Hey, Luce," he said tentatively.

She smiled at the nickname, chest aching at the new nickname he had for her. Nobody had ever given her a nickname, let alone two. She liked the sound of it, she thought. _Luce._ Especially coming from him, where it sounded so affectionate and gentle.

She hummed to let him know she was listening.

"Did I do something wrong? Because you seem kinda skittish around me," he mumbled, scratching at his head awkwardly.

Lucy watched him. All at once, her shoulders slumped and the tension left her body. She took in his nervous face, the way his fingers twitched and he avoided her eyes. He was desperately trying to be her friend, she realized. Here he was, offering her this oasis in case he had something wrong. She wondered if he felt the same confusion as her when he looked at her. The same coiling of his gut and clench of his heart. What had she been so scared of again? she wondered distantly. The afternoon light warmed her and she closed her eyes, lifting her face to it, inhaling the scent of all the flowers. The breeze danced across her forehead.

"No," she said finally, opening her eyes once more, decision made.

"You didn't do anything wrong at all."

His smile was blinding and for the first time, she didn't shy away from it. She returned it.


	3. Chapter 3

s/o to my boyfriend for demanding the next chapter and basically keeping me on track with his hunger for this story. i hope you all enjoy this, i had a bit of trouble with it, hence the delayed update. thank you to all of my reviewers and followers and favorites. enjoy and as always, please review!

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

Makarov eyed the slimy walls of the passage leading to the basement, frowning. It looked medieval and frankly, unsanitary. Someone was going to get sick walking through here – he was no fool, he knew kids liked to sneak down here past curfew to practice magic and gods knew what else.

"We really should clean this place up," Makarov muttered, mostly to himself. Gildarts, walking ahead of him with a torch – why a torch of all things, why couldn't they use flashlights like normal people? – turned his head to grin at the older man.

"You've been saying that for a decade," he reminded the headmaster. Makarov huffed and they continued in silence. He watched the way the flames flickered against the walls, slowing as his feet suddenly became heavy. Prophecies were fickle things and he didn't put much stock in them, usually. But Gildarts was the most powerful oracle they had seen in a very long time, and his daughter was even better than him. Makarov really did not want to believe him, especially right now, but he'd be a fool not to. Every prophecy he had sworn by had come true. Makarov sighed.

They could well all be 'screwed', as his students would say.

They arrived, finally, in the basement. Gildarts led the way to the back, where a door appeared at the presence of him. He muttered the necessary words, an old language that Makarov had half-forgotten existed in the first place. They entered another room, the door sealing behind them. In the center of the otherwise empty room was a stone bowl filled with clear water. Gildarts replaced the torch in one of the stands lining the room. All of the torches were lit and Makarov was thankful for the light; this room gave him the creeps at times. He could swear he heard voices whispering when all the lights were extinguished, things he couldn't quite hear.

Gildarts always told him he was imagining things with the strangest glint in his eyes.

"Look into the bowl," Gildarts said. His voice held a strange power now, suddenly deeper and firmer. Makarov sighed, deeply. He hated this. It always left him feeling nauseous and dizzy. But he went forward anyway and Gildarts placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know what to do," he said and Makarov nodded once before plunging his face into the cool water.

At first, he saw nothing but the stone bowl. But he heard Gildarts mutter some words and there it was – light and a scene playing before him. Many scenes. They flashed before him, too quick for him to completely register, a voice whispering the same words over and over. But this time, he could make out the words. He watched with wide eyes, the magic flying and golden light and blood. So much blood. He watched the chaos and silver walls and dark tendrils and he gasped at the sudden darkness at the end of it. He rose from the water, sputtering, and Gildarts pat his back. His face was dry, despite the water, and he blinked up at Gildarts, who recited the prophecy he had heard in the water.

" _That which is gone will come. That which is dark will grow. That which is light will sacrifice. Hearts will still in the face of death."_

It was, even as far as prophecies went, vague as all hell. But Makarov had seen the flashes of it, the brief moments of what was to come. He knew his face was probably pale from it, and he rubbed a hand over his tired face.

"This is going to be hell," Gildarts pronounced, unnecessarily.

Makarov sighed again.

* * *

Lucy was _late_.

Which was a big deal because Lucy was, as a rule, never late. But now, if she didn't leave in the next minute, she was going to have to sprint to class to make it. It wasn't her fault, really. She'd stayed up late talking to Natsu, spilled coffee on herself that morning, couldn't find one of her socks and now, was having trouble trying to eat and run out the door at the same time. She hurriedly threw her hair over her shoulder as she tried to both eat her bagel and put her bag on her shoulder. The bag was heavier than she expected and she huffed, mentally cursing the textbook inside. She knew the rest of her roommates were waiting for her, as they had all agreed the night before. It was insurance, so none of them could get lost, but now she felt awful that they might all be late because of her and her stupidity. Mumbling a hurried goodbye to Plue, who watched her struggle with some amusement, she rushed out her door, nearly running headlong into Minerva.

"Watch it," the dark-haired girl spat and Lucy rolled her eyes, continuing down the hallway without answering. She'd had enough experience with spoiled rich girls that she knew there was no use getting into verbal spars with them. They could tear a full-grown man apart with a well-placed insult and a pretty little smirk.

The rest were waiting for her, as she had known they would be. Before she could apologize, Gray shrugged carelessly, pointing to his cheek. "You got cream cheese," he said before turning to leave. Levy snickered and Gajeel laughed while Natsu leaned forward to take her bag.

"Lemme hold this," he offered and she smiled at him gratefully. She swiped at her cheek and he gave her a nod to tell her that she'd gotten the cream cheese.

"Thank you," she breathed. He took her bag easily, swinging it over his other shoulder like it weighed nothing. She tried to control her breathing and eat at the same time, following the rest out the door and down the stairs. Natsu was talking about a teacher he'd heard they had and Gray was telling Natsu that everything he was saying was bullshit. Juvia watched Gray yell at Natsu with openly adoring eyes and Gajeel was listening rather aptly as Levy discussed the latest book she was reading, hands swirling in the air, eyes animated. Lucy smiled at the scene of Gajeel's garnet eyes watching her every movement, a half smile on his pierced, hard face. He looked quite a lot like his father but she figured some of the gentleness in his face when he looked at Levy may be his mother. It seemed all the Draconia boys looked very much like their fathers. Lucy glanced at Natsu, who was sticking his tongue out at Gray. His hair aside, he was the spitting image of a younger Igneel, all fire and striking jawline and sharpened canines. Not even his uniform could quite hide his muscular frame. Gajeel looked like he was squeezed into his and she almost giggled. She'd heard they'd given him the wrong size and he looked positively miserable in the smaller clothes which were probably cutting off his circulation at that point.

"Hey Lucy, are we all taking the same classes?" Natsu asked, to spite Gray, who hissed at him and looked at Lucy expectantly.

She laughed, shaking her head, loose hair flowing around her. "Yes, all first years have the same classes, just different times and such. Our whole dorm should have the exact same schedules though," she answered, holding a hand out for her bag. Natsu crowed over his victory and Gray threatened to kick him down the rest of the stairs. Rolling her eyes, Lucy folded her used napkin neatly, bagel gone. She swiped at her mouth to make sure she didn't have any crumbs or cream cheese left over. Natsu frowned at her outstretched hand, eyes flicking between it and her face with confusion.

"What're you holding your hand out for, Luce?" he asked.

"My bag?" she asked more than said, not quite understanding his confusion.

Natsu looked even more confused than her, brow furrowed. "I said I'd hold it," he answered, slowly, like he was explaining something to a toddler. "It seemed heavy for ya so I'll carry it."

Lucy stared at him, completely bewildered now. "Do you mean all day?" she finally stuttered out, face heating up alarmingly quickly. Natsu cocked his head to the side, still confused by her lack of understanding and rapidly reddening face.

"Of course," he said, like it was just that simple. Which, Natsu's world, it probably was.

She blinked. He made it sound so simple so she had a feeling he didn't really understand what it meant to carry a girl's bag around all day. Still, she lowered her hand, frown smoothing to a small smile. She didn't really think the idea of lugging it around all day was appealing and he seemed happy to do it. He flashed her a smile, pleased, and turned back to arguing with Gray, Gajeel finally jumping into the fray. Lucy attempted to cool her face off, hurrying to fall in step with Levy, who smirked at her knowingly.

"'I'll carry your bag, Luce'," she mimicked Natsu's deeper voice with a wicked grin. Lucy bumped her shoulder against Levy's, rolling her eyes. Juvia snickered from Levy's other side, smiling at Lucy both teasingly and knowingly.

"It's not like that," she insisted. It really wasn't. Natsu's innocence was nearly childlike in terms of romance. Well, not innocence so much as complete obliviousness. He'd told them the other day how a girl from a different dorm had asked for his number when they went to get their textbooks and he'd said she wanted to be "study buddies". Lucy, and everyone else, knew that if someone talked to Natsu for more than a minute it was easy to tell he wasn't exactly the studying type.

"Dude, she was hitting on you," Gray snickered.

"Was she cute?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu had frowned. "I guess? I dunno, she didn't call me cute or anythin' like that."

His confusion was almost endearing if it also wasn't somewhat frustrating. He put a whole new meaning to the term "unaware".

They arrived at their classroom just in the nick of time, filing through. The classroom wasn't too full, the teacher writing something on the chalkboard – really, chalkboard? Lucy was reminded of her tutors – and paying no mind to their almost-late arrival. Lucy guessed most of the first-year students would be late their first day after getting lost in the maze they called their school. Natsu shoved Gray aside to nag the seat to Lucy's right while Levy settled right in front of her, Gajeel to her right. Lucy glanced out the wide window to her left, smiling at the beautiful day outside. One almost couldn't tell it had rained heavily just a few days ago.

Natsu twisted in his seat to spat at Gray, who was apparently kicking his seat and Lucy huffed, turning around to glare at them both. "So help me, if you guys don't behave through class I _will_ curse you with hiccups for the rest of the day," she threatened in a low voice. The boys instantly paused, Natsu gulping nervously.

"You're scary," he said. Gray nodded his agreement and she sighed.

"Good," she muttered.

She glanced up just as a brunette swaggered through the door, smile impish and long hair spilling down her back. Her top buttons were messily left undone and her cheeks were flushed. As she breezed by, Lucy caught the smell of alcohol and she was amazed the girl was upright, let alone getting away with being blatantly drunk during school hours.

She stopped at Natsu's desk, eyes sliding over to Lucy and back to Natsu, her smile turning positively devious.

"Heartfilia, eh? This'll be interesting," she snickered. Lucy frowned, confused as to why her eyes were on Natsu and she seemed to direct her words to him. Natsu frowned as well, clearly just as bewildered as her.

"How'd you –"

"See all, know all," she intoned, continuing on her way, hips sashaying as she hummed to a song Lucy hadn't heard before.

Lucy released her breath, suddenly understanding. The words were the motto to the Alberona family, known for their incredible Sight powers and perpetual drunkenness. She'd heard that one of the professors was an Alberona and that his daughter was even more gifted than him. She hadn't known she was in their grade, though. It did explain why she was so drunk during school hours, and allowed to be. She'd probably started Seeing when she was five, and everyone knew the visions were nearly always disturbing, things full of blood and death that no child should see. Lucy glanced back to where she had seated herself in the back row, head lolled back, feet on her desk. The girl had probably earned the right to drink all day and night. She probably needed it by now.

Natsu turned to her and she pulled her eyes away from the Alberona girl toward him once more. She had forgotten he probably hadn't understood the reference and she smiled. "Alberona family motto," she said with a shrug. "Seers and oracles."

Natsu's lip wrinkled. "Does anyone actually listen to those people?" he asked skeptically, eyes wide.

"The Alberona's are especially trustworthy," she murmured, reaching into her bag to retrieve her notebook and pen. "Their visions have ended and started wars before."

Natsu's eyes widened even more and he twisted in his seat to stare at the girl once more, who was oblivious to all around her as students began to fill in more seats.

"She just looks like an alcoholic to me," he muttered, mostly under his breath.

Lucy laughed lightly, shaking her head. "It's not an easy title to carry," she said softly. She was all too experienced in heavy titles. Natsu opened his mouth to ask her another question before he was cut off by the teacher, who had finally turned to face the class, both hands folded on the podium in front of him.

"I'm Macao, just call me Macao. I'll be teaching you History of Magic," he said once he had all of their attention. It was incredible to hear the roughly 30 students all groan instantaneously. He smiled, like he was used to that reaction and continued. "I'll pass out my syllabus. I won't be cruel and assign homework tonight but you can expect that starting tomorrow, you'll have at least three assignments every week. I don't take late or missing work, you are expected to be responsible."

Lucy glanced over at Natsu, who looked mildly nauseous at the thought of so much homework. And worse, responsibility. She snickered. They still had five more classes to go. He might actually end up puking at the end of the day. She turned back to their teacher, half expecting him to make some comment about all the big names he had this year. Heartfilia, quite a few Draconia boys, Alberona, Orland, Fullbuster. But he didn't. He instead wished them good luck and smiled. She smiled back.

Macao began his lecture and she leaned forward, pen moving across the paper easily as she wrote her notes out. He talked slowly enough, and had outlined his lecture on the board so it was easy to follow. She put stars next to the subjects he said were in the book and made a note at the top of the page to read it later. Tongue between her teeth, she powered through, her wrist not aching until the very end of class. She didn't write to her mother every night for nothing. And she had to get the top grades or, gods forbid, her father would march himself down the school himself. That would probably be the least pleasant experience of her life, which was saying quite a lot considering. Natsu watched her work with a sort of horrified fascination, his own desk empty as he merely leaned back and listened. Or at least she thought he was listening; it was hard to tell by the vacant expression on his face.

Chimes sounded to signal the end of class and Lucy shoved her notebook back in her backpack. Natsu stood, swinging it over his shoulder like it was weightless, smiling at Lucy once more as she stood.

"Where to next?"

* * *

At the end of the day, Lucy sat down on the couch in their dorm, stretching her legs out in front of her and groaning as she did. It was only four in the afternoon but it felt later. Probably because eating in the mess hall was an experience all on its own. Really, the amount of times Lucy had to move her cup to avoid it being spilled and duck as someone flew over her was ridiculous. Levy had cast a protective barrier around them and it was only then Lucy had relaxed. It was a wonder that in all the chaos, Levy still found the energy to tease Lucy about her friendship with Natsu.

"It's been three days and he has a nickname for you and is carrying your bag," Levy pointed out, gesturing toward Lucy with a fork. Her mouth was full but that didn't stop her from trying to get Lucy to admit her completely non-existent feelings for the wild-haired Draconia boy.

"You know Natsu, he probably doesn't think anything of it," Lucy argued, looking to Juvia for help. It was no use. She wasn't paying them any attention, focusing on Gray getting the snot beat out of him by a red-haired demoness. Lucy had learned her name was Erza, another Everyday-born, and a powerful expert in spatial magic. She wasn't sure where the girl had trained considering her parentage but that didn't matter so much as she seemed focused on keeping everyone in line in the mess hall. And it worked, until she turned her back on them for five seconds. Natsu and Gray were terrified of her.

Lucy tore a bite off her bread, chewing sullenly. "Why don't we talk about Juvia's obvious obsession?" she asked, pouting.

Levy shrugged, shoveling more soup into her mouth. "There's nothing to talk about there," Levy laughed. Lucy had to admit, she had a point. Juvia's feelings were wide open and out there. It was admirable, really. The force of them made Gray a little uncomfortable but the fact Juvia could be so honest about her feelings made Lucy a little envious. How could someone be that…brave?

"Besides, there's always you and Gajeel," Lucy hummed. Levy sputtered out denials and she laughed at the blush blooming on her cheeks.

Now, she rolled her head back against the couch, huffing. She still had to shower, tidy up her room, and get started on the mountain of homework she had been assigned. Macao, it seemed, was the only even remotely nice teacher. Porlyusica especially was a demon from hell. She had practically cackled as she assigned the reading for the next day. Lucy had no idea how Natsu would survive that class considering he slept through four of their six classes.

Inhaling deeply, she stood and shuffled to her room, eyes droopy. She could stand to take a nap but she didn't have time…

Opening her door, she let out the most unladylike shriek she had ever come out of her mouth. Natsu was lounging on her bed, a blue cat curled up on his chest. Plue was asleep on the floor, nose tucked under his tail, clearly not alarmed by the intruders in her room. Natsu looked up, giving her one of his beaming smiles, waving.

"Yo!"

She sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. One of these days she may actually kill him.

"What's up with the cat?" she asked instead.

Natsu's expression brightened and the cat gave a _mrrow_ in her direction. "This is Happy," Natsu declared quite proudly. "All of my cousins and I get cats for our eleventh birthdays."

Lucy laughed. She'd forgotten the Draconia Guardians, probably because she hadn't seen any yet. She knew they were almost like familiars in the respect that they protected their masters. But they weren't summoned, more like wild animals that only listened to Draconia blood. And their bond wasn't dependent on rituals or anything like that. The children received the cats, young kittens really, and trained them. Raised them and fed them. In turn, the cats devoted themselves to their masters. Lucy was, in no way, Plue's master. Merely his partner. She glanced at her familiar, who continued to sleep. No wonder he hadn't chased the cat away. He recognized the magic in the bond.

She took a seat on her bed, raising a cautious hand to pet Happy. "May I?" she asked and Natsu nodded his head vigorously. She stroked the cat's head and a rumbling purr erupted from its chest. She giggled, scratching behind his ears and stroking him in smooth, long strokes. He was a beautiful cat and he rubbed up against her hand, friendly as any domesticated animal. Natsu looked absolutely delighted, so happy she nearly forgot he was in her room without her permission.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked finally.

Natsu shrugged. "Your bed is more comfortable for napping in," he stated plainly.

"How did you get in?"

"I told Juvia I'd let her into Gray's room."

Lucy snickered at that. She couldn't really be mad; it wasn't like Natsu would go through her things or anything like that.

"Well, I'm going to shower. When I get back though, we're studying."

She ignored his whines and huffs, grabbing her shower things and flouncing out of the room. The showers were a short walk down the stairs and a hall and she hummed happily, ready for the hot water and clean hair that didn't smell like the spaghetti that had been flung at her during lunch. She was too distracted to see the girl before it was almost too late, yelping as she attempted to dodge and the girl halted desperately.

"Sorry!" she panted. "Did I hit you or anything?"

The girl shook her head with an easy laugh. "I'm alright," she assured her. She was pretty, with short white hair and lovely blue eyes and a wide, bright smile. She was still in her uniform, pulling off the plaid look nearly effortlessly. Lucy ran a hand through her hair nervously, still feeling guilty about nearly running the girl over.

"Sorry about that," she apologized again.

"No problem," the girl answered cheerily. "I was just on my way back to my friend. Have a good day!" she said with a wave. Lucy watched her go – the girl practically skipped down the hall – with some remorse, sighing and berating herself for her lack of attention. Her tutors would have rapped her knuckles for such an ungraceful display. She hurried into the showers, scrubbing at her scalp in a desperate attempt to forget the pain that still lingered on her hands sometimes. She stepped out, dressing hurriedly in leggings and a big shirt, avoiding her reflection in the mirror. She hated thinking about her home in this place, this place full of magic and joy, full of light. A place her mother would have loved that had hidden gardens with angel statues and a kitchen that cooked food for familiars. She threw her wet hair into a bun on top of her head, ignoring the loose strands. She nearly ran back to her dorm, to her room and Plue and Natsu's smiles and laughter. She breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped through the door, which was cut short when she saw the girl from earlier sitting on the couch in their living room, laughing at some joke Natsu had told. Natsu was talking animatedly, Happy in his lap, hands moving through the air. Lucy was confused, another unfamiliar emotion roiling in her stomach at the warm scene.

"Uh, hello?" she asked, somewhat hesitantly. She almost didn't want to interrupt whatever it was that was going on.

Natsu turned to her, smile lighting his face up. "Luce! This is Lisanna, the study buddy I told you about," he introduced the girl. Her eyes widened with recognition, smile still in place.

"Oh, I didn't know you lived in this dorm," she laughed prettily.

Lucy forced a smile, trying desperately to ignore the way her heart leaped at the sound of Natsu's nickname for her. She had wanted to relax in her room with Natsu, not study with a stranger whose teeth were way too perfect and whose eyes practically sparkled. "Yeah, I'm Lucy," she managed to force out after a second too long had passed. Natsu frowned at her a little and she sucked in a deep breath, trying to relax her body so her smile didn't look so scarily fake.

"You know each other?" Natsu asked.

"I almost ran her over on my way to the shower," Lucy embellished, skirting around the couch to make her way to her room. "Anyway, I think I'm going to take a nap before I start any homework." She ignored Natsu's attempts to invite her into his own group, stepping into her hall with relief. He couldn't get to her now. She'd have to text Juvia to tell her to not let him in that night. She didn't feel like seeing his face. She walked into her room, barely restraining herself from slamming the door shut. Pulling her hair from its tie, she stomped over to her bed, waking Plue. Lucy didn't really understand why she was acting this way. Normally she'd have no problem studying with Lisanna, who seemed kind enough. But walking into her dorm to see the girl already sitting beside Natsu had irked her in some way. Enough that she didn't want to see his face for the rest of the day. Deciding it was a problem for another time, she set to work on her homework, ignoring her phone that buzzed with texts from Natsu, who was probably bewildered by her behavior. She didn't blame him, she was just as confused.

Hours passed, time slipping through her fingers as her hands crossed the pages, as her eyes scanned the small words in her heavy textbooks. Her feet tapped a restless beat under her desk as Plue napped on her bed. The breeze coming through her open doors rustled the white curtains and she ran a restless hand through her damp loose hair until she finally tied it back up. When she finally sat back, it was nearly nine and she realized distantly that she should eat something. Her eyes were aching from the strain. She stood and walked to her small balcony instead, breathing in the cool night air. Chill was beginning to bite this time at night and she shivered. Lucy looked up at the stars, suddenly feeling the exhaustion from the day. Her eyelids were dropping down even as she traced the constellations her mother had taught her so long ago. It was tricky to find them, since she was so far from home, but her mother had taught her well and she soon found them. She smiled, finger moving slowly in the air as she mouthed their names to herself. Her other hand rose to fiddle with the golden key hanging around her neck from a delicate silver chain. Her mother's last gift to her.

She was startled from her daydream by a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called, moving back into her room, pulling the door closed behind her.

Levy poked her head in, reading glasses perched atop her head, short hair a ruffled mess.

"I figured we should both eat at some point tonight," she said, a little hoarsely. Lucy figured she'd probably been studying without drinking any water, like her.

With a heavy sigh, she nodded her agreement. She followed Levy down the hall. She was so tired she had nearly forgotten why she had left in the first place. It wasn't until she was in the main room that she remembered and her eyes snapped fully open, darting around the room.

Levy moved to the small kitchenette, muttering something under her breath about old herbs and noodles. Lucy nearly sighed with relief to find the room empty except for Gajeel, who lounged on the couch, shoveling chips in his mouth and absently petting a black cat while he played a game on his phone.

"Makin' some for me, Shrimp?" he called.

"No," Levy replied shortly. He raised a brow at her curtness but Lucy couldn't blame her. After a long study session, she wanted nothing more than to stare at the stars for a little longer with a cup of hot tea and curl up in bed next to Plue after.

She sat in the armchair, curling her legs under her and trying not to fall asleep. The smell of coffee soon had her jerking awake and Levy smiled at her.

"Figured we could use it," she said. Lucy sighed, closing her eyes and tilting her chin up, fully inhaling the beautiful aroma.

"Angels bless you," she murmured ardently. Levy laughed. "I wonder how Juvia is faring," Lucy wondered aloud, leaning back against the armchair.

"I texted her a few minutes ago; she should be coming out any second now for the food."

Lucy hummed, letting her eyes fall shut. She could hear Levy rummaging around while the sounds from Gajeel's game sounded every few seconds. He muttered curses under his breath and she smiled faintly. It felt like home. Just these two people who cursed and touched her so familiarly, and the smell of food cooking and Levy humming. The armchair was soft against her arms and she could feel herself drifting away, carried by the comfort of the entire scene. Not even Juvia making an appearance and thanking Levy for the food was enough to make her stir. Nor was Gray walking through the door, commenting on the delicious smell, the smell of food and coffee mixed. He took a seat at the couch and she could imagine Juvia being absolutely thrilled at him being so close to her. She wondered, faintly, where Natsu was. His presence would complete it all.

She didn't wonder for long. She heard him come down his hallway, his steps much lighter but also quicker than most people's. Her eyes fluttered open as he walked in, dressed in a t-shirt and sweats, barefoot.

"What's cooking?" he asked, nostrils flared as he turned to Levy.

"Pasta," she replied simply. "Also, Lucy, the coffee is ready."

Muttering thanks, she stood, wobbling as the exhaustion sank into her legs. Natsu was suddenly there, his steadying hand on her waist, his touch burning through her leggings. She stepped away, trying to catch her breath. His eyes were a dark green and so close and she tried desperately to ignore the smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose.

"I'm fine," she assured him quickly, too quickly, nearly stumbling as she stepped around him to get to the coffee. He frowned and she tried to relax, knowing he was probably worried he'd done something. Which he hadn't. She smiled back at him and his expression lightened to his signature grin.

Pouring out a steaming mug of coffee, she stirred in her sugar and nearly gulped the beverage down despite its heat and the fact it would most definitely burn her tongue. She needed the caffeine and the memory of Natsu's hot touch to fade. Fast.

Sipping at it, she watched as he fell easily into an argument with Gray, who growled back. Gajeel snapped at them to shut up so he could concentrate on his game, which he still hadn't taken his eyes off of. Lucy took the opportunity to really look at his Guardian. He was a beautiful black cat, larger than Happy, with sleek fur and long legs.

"Dinner," Levy announced and Lucy nearly laughed as she realized that from the start she had prepared enough food for all of them. Lucy should have figured the boys would all be attracted by the smell of food they didn't have to cook for themselves. Like moths to a light.

Lucy grabbed her share quickly, escaping to the armchair before the boys came wrestling and elbowing their way to the food. Levy followed her quickly. She sat on the floor at the table while Lucy curled up in her armchair again, balancing her bowl of pasta on her lap and tucking the coffee into the crook of her knee. She alternated between sips and mouthfuls, not realizing until she swallowed for the first time just how hungry she was. It felt like days since she had eaten and it took all her restraint not to wolf the whole thing down. Juvia and Levy had no qualms, however, and were both stuffing noodles into their faces like they'd never eat again. The boys managed to finally stop fighting long enough to grab their own bowls. Natsu was nearly done already by the time he got back to the table, following Levy's lead and sitting on the floor in front of Lucy. Gray and Gajeel reclaimed their seats on the couch, both quiet now that they had food. She restrained herself from running her fingers through his hair, which looked impossibly soft, wild as it was. He finished his food five seconds later and leaned back against her chair.

"Luce," he whined, drawing the nickname out like a child. He tilted his head back to he could look at her, eyes wide and imploring. "Are you going to finish that bowl?" he asked, attempting to sound innocent. She giggled at the nearly impish expression on his face that he couldn't quite hide, handing the half full bowl to him. The rest chatted, suddenly background noise when Natsu began talking to her.

"Stop begging," she scolded with a roll of her eyes. Natsu took it greedily, shoveling it all in one mouthful and swallowing.

"You're the best," he sighed happily, leaning back against her chair again, eyes closed, content smile on his young face. She smiled and brushed her fingers across his forehead without thinking, enjoying the warmth of his skin.

"Don't you forget it."

* * *

 _It seems all I write about lately is him. I would apologize but I don't think you mind. School has started as well as can be expected. The work is a lot and time consuming. But the people around me make it better. I think I'll do really well for once. I would say I'd exceed Father's expectations but I'm pretty sure that's an impossible feat._

 _I hope you can see me, Mama. I feel so much better here. Happier, even in the mere three days I've been at this school. I should write to Virgo soon and put her fears to rest. I have a feeling she's fretting in that big lonely house. You know how she is._

 _Although the days are growing colder, my life is full of warmth now. And most of it because of a pair of green eyes and a wide bright smile and an outstretched hand._

 _Sending all my love to you up there in the stars. I miss your laugh._

 _Your Star, Lucy_


	4. Chapter 4

wow this took forever to push out, mostly because it's my longest chapter by far. i'm trying to put some excitement into it, get the ball rolling a bit, so hopefully you guys enjoy this! thank you so much for reading and please review!

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

Lucy frowned at the palace in the distance. It had become habit to stand on her balcony in the early mornings with her coffee, watching the sun rise, watching the palace slowly come to life under the light. She wrapped her sweater around her more tightly, tapping a finger against her mug. The mornings were cold now, the September chill finally settling in. The bird song had stopped and the leaves on the trees themselves had stilled. The air was quiet, too quiet, even for the small village. It made her restless. She stared at the palace, eyes narrowed. Something was off, she could feel her stomach clenching. Pushing off of the railing, she set her coffee down on her desk, fingering the leather journal, still open to its latest page. A soft _caw_ sounded and she moved back to the balcony. A raven perched on the railing, a small envelope encased in its beak. She smiled, stretching her hand out to stroke its head. Virgo preferred to send letters this way; it was quicker, she insisted. Lucy took the envelope between her fingers, brushing the tip of her index finger against the edge of the flap, feeling a pang of guilt that she hadn't written yet. She'd been so busy with her first week of school, she hadn't had time to write out a letter to her maid.

The raven remained, blinking at her with intelligent eyes and she frowned once more. It was expecting a response to fly back with. Which meant the letter was more urgent than she'd thought. She ripped it open carelessly, nightmares quickening her fingers as she pulled the single sheet of thin paper out. She scanned it quickly, face paling as she did so.

 _Miss Lucy, Master Ichiya has been assassinated. Master Jude has not spoken of it yet. No other details. Be safe._

Her breath hitched. For a moment, there was breathless silence. And then she was a flurry of movement, grabbing a pen and shoving her textbook out of the way. Her fingers shook as she scrawled out a quick response, urgently encouraging her maid to continue to update her. She included a series of dots at the bottom of the paper before folding it carefully and placing it in another envelope. She handed it to the bird, who flew away instantly. She watched it go, a black dot in the distant sky, before she closed her doors and dressed quickly. Jeans and sweater on, she stuffed the letter into her pocket and grabbed her toothbrush and brush before leaving. Lucy hurried to the bathrooms to brush her teeth and comb her hair before running back to the dorm to throw her things back in her room and leaving again. Plue went with her, sensing her urgency, ears alert as they walked through the winding path to the headmaster's own office. The school was not awake yet. It was a Saturday, which meant most were probably sleeping in, leaving the halls silent and eerily empty.

She knew the headmaster was probably awake. She knew he had, in all likelihood, already received the news. And that her visit was probably unnecessary. But it was, at the same time, extremely necessary. Whatever had been boiling beneath the surface in Fiore had finally begun to make its appearance in a marked way. Ichiya was a notable nobleman, one from a distinguished family. He was also very outspoken in his opposing of the king. His death was significant in ways that Lucy could barely understand. But she sensed it, the magnitude. Her skin crawled, her eyes darting uneasily at the walls, the paintings with eyes that seemed to follow her. She was doing this based on whispers and shadows, her father's muted conversations with other nobles, their smirks they couldn't quite cover as they left her mansion, eyes skipping over her like she didn't exist. If she was wrong, she would be arrested and possibly executed.

Plue growled lightly, his energy spiking in her chest. She tensed, hair along her arms rising. The sound of footsteps behind her made her spin around to face Professor Porla's smiling face. His dark eyes were narrowed ever so slightly, smile more of a smirk than anything. He taught their Curses and Charms class and had a reputation for being strict with a nasty attitude toward most students. So far, he'd been genial with her. She figured her name did the trick, and her father's friendship with the man.

"Ms. Heartfilia," he said, voice smooth and too silky. She tensed. Walking in the halls was technically not against the rules. She wasn't breaking curfew. But it would definitely raise a few questions at this time in the morning. It was barely seven. Her mind raced as she forced herself not to look guilty or afraid. "What would you be doing this early in the morning on a Saturday?"

"I had a question for the headmaster," she answered sweetly, giving him a smile. She had nearly forgotten just how practiced she was at telling lies. His family wasn't very well known, and she'd never seen him cast any spells, but she had always felt his magic was dark. Sinister. He'd taken excessive interest in her among his many visits to her father's mansion, more than most of her father's friends. His smile sent chills down her spine. She reached a hand out for Plue, patting his head in an attempt to soothe herself. "I wanted to know something about the history of the garden and I thought he may be the best to ask," she continued. Lucy was keenly aware they were alone in the halls. Plue's fur bristled. _Enemy,_ his energy whispered. Her breath slowed.

"I see," Porla said, polite smirk still on his face. "Walking alone is not safe for a young lady such as yourself. Allow me to escort you."

She offered no argument. She kept a careful distance as they walked, Plue trotting between them. It was only one more hall until the headmaster's office and she breathed deeply. If she allowed her anxiety to show, it would raise more questions, which she couldn't quite explain or lie about so easily. The letter was burning in her pocket and she restrained herself from placing her hand on it. The movement would attract attention; ladies did not walk with their hands in their pockets.

They arrived at the door and Lucy sent him another sickly-sweet smile. "Thank you, Professor," she said. He merely dipped his head and slipped away, leaving her in front of the door. Inhaling deeply, she rapped it lightly with her knuckles. A quiet voice told her to enter and the door swung open of its own accord. She smiled at the headmaster, seated behind a massive desk that made him look even smaller. His office was incredible, two stories high and filled with books upon books. He smiled at her kindly and she relaxed under it, glad to be away from Porla.

"What is it, my dear?" he asked, folding his hands on his desk, which was cluttered with papers. He nodded toward the chairs in front of it and she seated herself, crossing her ankles and gnawing on her lip nervously. She didn't quite know where to begin.

"I received a letter," she finally said. Lucy pulled the opened envelope from her pocket, smoothing out the creases and handing it over to Makarov's waiting hand. He placed a pair of reading glasses on his nose before pulling the single sheet of paper out, scanning the few words on it quickly. There was no change to his expression and when his eyes returned to her, they were unreadable.

"I heard," he said simply, handing it back. He put his glasses back on his desk carefully. "Your maid should be careful who sees these letters. The times are becoming dangerous."

Lucy nodded, stuffing the envelope back in her pocket, chewing her lip once more. She uncrossed her ankles, crossed them again, clenched her fingers against the arm of the chair. Plue leaned against her leg, attempting to soothe her nerves.

"He was a dissenter," she blurted out finally.

Makarov nodded. "He was. Outspoken about it as well," he hummed. He leaned back, pulling a pipe from his desk's drawer and filling it carefully. She watched him light it thoughtlessly with his finger. He drew a few breaths from it, puffing thoughtfully as his eyes watched her, still carefully blank. The smoke rose, obscuring part of his face. It was a dance. She stared back, willing her gaze not to waver. He knew why she was here. She wasn't interested in word games. She had played them her whole life and for once, she craved directness. Sincerity. He blinked, slowly.

"Are you sure?" he finally asked. She did not blink. The smallest of smiles twitched at the corners of her mouth. Her fingers straightened and she relaxed her shoulders. Plue settled more peacefully at her feet, ears still pricked. "This is not a game for children," he warned her, placing his pipe on his desk and leaning forward, eyes narrowed now.

"I've never been a child, Makarov," she retorted.

"You're all children to me," the headmaster returned tiredly, though there was nothing patronizing in his voice. "Children in an adult world who must grow up too fast. You're choosing to enter this game that I can barely survive myself. I don't know if you're very brave or very foolish."

She nearly shrugged, turning her gaze to the books lining the walls, the lanterns, the paintings. It was a comfortable room. Safe. Nothing like her father's office at home. She leaned back against the chair. She was suddenly very tired, of everything. Natsu's face flashed in her mind and she suppressed a smile. Levy. Gajeel. Juvia. Gray.

"I've never had a choice," she said softly. She turned her eyes back to Makarov. Her young face looked old. "My name entered me into the game from the second I drew my first breath."

Makarov's eyes were now sympathetic and he acknowledged her words with a nod. Her treatment by her father was no secret among the magic families. "You have been both blessed and cursed with good fortune," he sighed. He leaned back in his chair, drawing a few more puffs from his pipe. She was reminded of his age at the sound, the lines in his face and wrinkles on his hands belying a long life of struggles and accomplishments all at once. He acted young, somehow. His energy and spirit were vivacious, like a teenager's, but his body was old.

"Your father is a supporter," he finally said after some silence. She nodded and waited for him to continue. His eyes fell shut as he thought, hands folded over his stomach. "Your maid, is she trustworthy?"

"We're very close. She's been my maid since I was a kid," Lucy confirmed.

Makarov nodded, eyes opening. "Burn the letter. Burn any letters you receive from her. Act as if everything you send outside this school is going to be read because it probably will. You should develop a code with her, something others would think is innocent."

"Already done," Lucy replied, thinking of the dots at the bottom of her letter. Ink blots or innocent marks of a restless mind. Something her and Virgo had come up with when she was a child and bored, just learning about codes in her lessons. No one would know the difference.

"Smart girl," Makarov praised her warmly. She raised her chin proudly, though it wasn't so much that she was smart as it was she was very good at hiding things. "You'll communicate with me through Gildarts. He is in the basement every night. If you're caught, tell them you were going to practice magic past curfew. They'll probably let you off with a warning." He stood suddenly, coming around his desk to clasp her hand.

"Be safe and be smart, Lucy. Restless winds are blowing."

She smiled and placed her own hand gently over his. His familiar use of her first name warmed her to the bone. "I will," she vowed. He looked at her with desperate hope. For once, she didn't feel afraid.

* * *

It was easy enough to lie and tell her dorm mates she had gone for an early walk. They all knew she woke up at ungodly hours of the morning every day. She offered to make breakfast, since the mess hall didn't make food on the weekends, and they soon forgot her supposed early morning exercise, the boys leaping at the opportunity to eat. Natsu hovered over her shoulder, watching her move the eggs around the pan while the others chatted around the chairs and couch. Levy was giving Gajeel and Juvia advice on their essay due Tuesday and Gray was tapping away on his phone, a message to his father he had told them. It was a peaceful Saturday morning, quiet and subdued. One she wanted to savor before the news hit them. It was a wave; she could only pray they didn't drown. She glanced back over her shoulder at Natsu, practically a dog wagging its tail. He didn't move from his position until his phone rang, buzzing insistently on the table. He frowned and Lucy watched him pick it up, brow furrowed.

"Dad?" he asked. Lucy's breath stopped. She had a feeling she knew what was going to come. Her fingers rose to play with the key hung around her neck. She watched her friends turn to face Natsu expectantly. If only they'd had just a little longer. Just a few minutes more, she wished. She watched Natsu's face change from mild confusion to one of concern.

"What do ya mean?" he asked urgently, pacing the room now. The rest watched him silently, faces varying degrees of confusion. Lucy barely remembered to turn the stove off before the eggs burned, hands shaking. Her conversation with Makarov played through her head once more. She couldn't involve her dorm mates; it was too dangerous and she refused to risk their lives like that. In the days to come, the school would come under much scrutiny. Makarov had never really openly supported the king. And the crown prince, even less. She would have to play her part carefully. They all would.

"Okay," Natsu murmured, hand rubbing at his chin, frowning now. Lucy ached to see him so worried, wishing she could smooth the lines from his face and ease his fears. But she had too many of her own. Natsu's arm lowered and he looked at her, eyes wide and dark.

"He says Ichiya's been murdered," he announced. A collective breath was sucked in. His eyes didn't leave hers. "All the nobles are being called to the capital to swear fealty to the king." She felt her chest constrict at this. Makarov would have to go, as well as her father and most of their families. She wondered if the king would kill all who refused. A chill danced down her spine. She realized that he would most definitely. Declare it treason and execute them like animals. Lucy suddenly desperately hoped that Ichiya had died painlessly, peacefully. He'd been a decent man, perhaps overly friendly, but never disgusting or rude to her. He deserved a good death.

"That's definitely not good news," Gray muttered, standing up and opening his own phone.

Gajeel was already walking down his hallway to his room, where his phone was, muttering something about his 'damn old man'. Lily trotted at his heels. Levy and Juvia hurried to their own rooms, both with identical faces of concern on their faces. Lucy chewed her lip as she watched Levy go. Her parents were in a special kind of danger; she'd have to talk to her and Makarov about it later. She probably didn't understand the exact magnitude of the news, or having to swear fealty to the king. It wasn't going to be a fun vacation to the capital.

Lucy glanced back at Natsu, who continued to stare at her. "You knew," he stated, finally. Lucy flinched back but offered no argument, waiting for him to continue. She tugged at the chain around her neck nervously. He was smarter than he seemed about certain things. Herself being one of them apparently. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked. He didn't sound hurt or betrayed, just curious. But he looked at her almost sadly. Knowingly. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and looked at him hopelessly.

"I just wanted us to have breakfast," she said mournfully. She tossed the cold eggs in the trash, rubbing at her forehead. A headache was beginning to form behind her eyes. His gaze turned to one of understanding and he moved forward, wrapping her in a tight hug. She stilled only for a moment before returning the embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. He smelled like wood and smoke and she could feel herself trembling against him. He was solid and warm. If only time would stop, she thought. If only she could have this one, precious moment. Here, with Natsu, in a school for magic on a quiet September morning.

"Whatever happens, we'll be together Luce," he murmured into her hair. She breathed out, nodding against his shoulder, eyes fluttering shut.

"Yes," she agreed simply.

* * *

Lucy couldn't focus. She paced her room, raking her hands through her hair as she thought. The Draconia families were outspoken opponents of the king lately as well. If she knew Igneel and his family, they would go into hiding. They were smart. The Fullbusters would have to do the same. Lucy realized most of her dorm mates' families would be fleeing soon, either to hiding or another country. They were all proud, old families who would rather die than bend the knee to any king, especially a mad one. All except Levy's. They probably didn't even understand just yet. Everything would be new to them.

Her breath caught in her throat at the thought. She'd seen a picture of them, once. Levy had showed her. A man with the same eyes as Levy's, wide and bright. And her equally short mother with the same hair and laugh lines etched around her mouth and eyes. Her hands had been covered in dirt; a florist, Levy told her. They'd been laughing and Levy was looking at them like they put the sun in the sky. Lucy's eyes fell shut at the image. Her breathing slowed and she lowered her hands, closing her fingers around the golden key her mother had given her. What would she do, to protect the way Levy's eyes beamed when her parents were mentioned? The answer came the next second. _Anything._ Her body moved of its own accord, eyes flying open. She wrenched her door open, hurrying to knock on Levy's. It had only been a couple of hours since they had all separated to their rooms; Levy answered quickly, face paler than before.

"Your family," Lucy breathed. Levy bit her lip, opening her door wider. Lucy entered, taking a careful seat on Levy's neatly made bed.

"I'm not sure what to tell them," Levy confessed in a rushed whisper. "They won't understand what it means. I don't even really understand. I don't know what they should do, either. They're only Everyday's, will he really make them swear fealty?"

Lucy reached a hand out, clasping Levy's small one in her own. "They need to leave. The second you enrolled here, your family was put on a registry. Your name is a magical one now," she answered firmly. "You said your aunt lives in Peregrande right?"

Levy nodded vehemently, eyes wide as Lucy talked. She sucked in a breath before continuing. "Tell them to go to her; he can't touch them there."

Levy's eyes fell shut and Lucy smiled sadly, heart hurting. Levy would have to do what none of them wanted to do. Send her family away. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just holding each other's hand. The sound of their breathing filled the room. At a sound from the main room, Levy's eyes opened and she withdrew her hand, inhaling deeply.

"I'll call them," she said, firmly like she was still convincing herself. "For their safety, I'll send them away."

"Talk to Makarov first, he can help," Lucy said. Levy nodded quickly, tears in her eyes. "You'll be safe here," Lucy assured her. "The school is, politically speaking, neutral grounds so the king won't find an excuse to march his army out here for a bit. We have some time to prepare."

Levy flashed her a grim smile. "You know so much," she observed. Lucy's back stiffened. "How? What's happening, Lucy?"

The blonde shook her head, clenching her fingers and avoiding Levy's eyes. "I can't say," she whispered. "Things are going to be a bit complicated now. I'm not sure what will happen."

"Lucy," Levy murmured, hand reaching for her again. "Please, tell me."

Lucy looked into her open, honest face. She remembered the way Levy's voice had sounded when she had first greeted her. So hopeful. So excited. A girl who had relatively recently found out about magic. Who didn't care for names or titles. Who called her Lucy and linked pinkies with her as they walked through the halls, giggling. Who had lent her books and kept her up at night talking about them instead of studying. Lucy looked at that girl and closed her fingers around Levy's outstretched hand.

"Soon," she promised. Levy released a shuddering breath.

"What's going to happen?" Levy asked. Lucy huffed out a breath, shaking her head.

"Who knows?"

* * *

Lucy watched as Levy left their dorm, hurrying to Makarov's office to ask his help. Natsu was seated on the couch, watching her go with an uncharacteristically solemn face as well. Lucy sat next to him, curling her legs under her as she instinctively leaned against him. His arm went around her shoulders, his other hand on her knee, and he turned to face her, face still too serious. This was Natsu, she thought. Where was his smile?

"My family is going into hiding," he told her. Lucy closed her eyes, sighing. She'd known as much but to actually hear him say made everything real. Too real.

"They'll be safe," she assured him, opening her eyes once more. "Igneel is a strong fighter and your mother isn't exactly soft herself."

It was true; Grandeeny specialized in healing magic but her tongue was famously sharper than any blade and she was a fearless woman. You had to be, Lucy thought, eyeing Natsu's face thoughtfully, to be married to a Draconia man. An image flashed through her mind, unbidden, of a little cottage in a meadow, Natsu laughing as she made coffee. She shook it free. She'd known this boy for a week and the king on the throne was mad. She didn't have time for stupid daydreams.

Natsu exhaled deeply, taking his hand from her knee to rub it over his face. He looked tired, worn out by stress. It was only nine in the morning. Lucy smiled, patting her lap.

"Take a nap," she told him. He eyed her skeptically, like she had lost her mind.

"Ichiya has been assassinated, my family is in hiding, and the king is crazy, and there's nothing any of us can do about it," he summed up bluntly. "And you want me to take a nap?"

She laughed, throwing her head back. She tapped his forehead with her index finger, smile teasing. "You love to sleep, I don't see the problem."

Natsu blinked. Then he shrugged, stretching out and depositing his head in her lap. She tangled her fingers in his hair, marveling at the softness of the strands as she pulled her fingers through it slowly, raking her nails against his scalp lightly. He practically purred, eyes fluttering shut.

"Thanks, Luce," he mumbled drowsily. It always amazed her how quickly the boy could fall asleep. "I hope you're okay; I know your dad is…" he trailed off. An explanation was unnecessary.

Lucy huffed. She stared down at his face, where a smile was slowly appearing as she continued to carefully scratch his head. A smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose drew her eyes and she smiled. She glanced at his ears, where his usual earrings were placed. She sometimes forgot he even had them pierced; the earrings were small, simple metal things with his family's sigil engraved on them. She had no doubt Gajeel had done them; his own face was covered in metal piercings, earning him the affectionate nickname of "Metal Head". He growled whenever any of them used it but she had a feeling he secretly enjoyed it.

"I'm alright," she hummed. "You guys have it much worse."

Natsu didn't respond, his breath evening out. Before she knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

"Levy," Lucy whispered, eyes flitting to a pair of boys at the other side of the gym. "Those boys won't stop staring at you."

Without looking where Lucy had nodded her head, Levy shook her head, brow furrowed as she fiddled with the laces of her shoes. She straightened, hands moving to her hair to tie it back.

"Oh, that's Jet and Droy. I met them the day we moved in. They're quite nice, if a little overly friendly."

Lucy hummed, turning back to the center of the gym. The names were unfamiliar to her so she was guessing their families were small. Gildarts Alberona stood in the middle of the room, grinning at them all. Although he was the official school librarian, he also taught the sparring classes. He was a big man, dressed in workout gear and casually leaning against a polished wood staff. He watched as the stragglers filed in, all dressed in workout gear. It was their first actual sparring class and Lucy couldn't deny she was excited. Though the boys were all much more "fired up" as Natsu put it. They were practically vibrating next to her and she swore Natsu's body temperature had spiked by at least five degrees. Standing next to him was almost like standing next to a heater at that point and she resisted the urge to tell him to calm down. The eager gleam in his eyes made him look happier than she'd seen him all weekend and she figured he could blow off some steam after everything that had happened. They all could.

"Right, welcome to your sparring class. I'm Gildarts, as most of you know. Today we'll just be doing a general get to know you. I'll pair you up randomly and the class will watch you spar to get a feel for everyone's abilities and magic. And yes, I said magic because you are allowed to use magic in this. I'm here to make sure no one gets to crazy so just remember that if you get a little too heated. No broken bones, light contact only. The spar is over when one of you is knocked off the mat or pinned down."

The class stirred restlessly as he began calling out names. Lucy bounced on the balls of her feet as a light warmup. She'd been trained in hand-to-hand combat, though probably not as thoroughly as some of her classmates. Her magic was distance magic and she would probably have little use for learning wrestling or anything like that. Her contracted spirits wouldn't let anyone reach her too easily. Still, she toyed with the idea of asking one of the boys to tutor her. Things were about to get a lot more complicated and if the worst-case scenario happened…

Well, they could all use a few lessons and Lucy liked to be prepared.

She straightened as her name was called.

"Heartfilia and Orland, you'll be sparring."

She winced internally as Minerva threw her a nasty glare. She wasn't too eager to go against someone who held an obvious, if somewhat groundless, grudge against her. Lucy wasn't sure what she'd done that had pissed the girl off so much but she hoped the hostilities faded with time. She didn't fancy making an enemy out of the incredibly influential Lord Orland's daughter. Her father wouldn't like it at all, considering they were both strong supporters of the king, and it wouldn't exactly make her time at the school pleasant. Not to mention the rift it would cause in their dorm.

She wanted to laugh when Levy and Gajeel's names were called. It was hilarious to see the affronted expression on Gajeel's face and the absolute glee on Levy's.

"That's just not fair to the Shrimp," Gajeel muttered and Levy rolled her eyes.

Natsu was paired with Sting and the two boys grinned maniacally at each other.

"Rematch, cousin?" Sting leered. Natsu rolled his neck, letting the joints pop loudly, one by one.

"Anytime, Sting," Natsu growled. Lucy rolled her eyes, turning back to their teacher as the first spar started. _Boys._

The spars passed quickly until they reached Lucy's. She swallowed, the nerves in her stomach beginning to really act up. Minerva would play dirty and she wouldn't go easy on Lucy at all. Natsu seemed to sense her anxiety and he squeezed her hand, sending her a reassuring smile.

"Kick ass, Luce," he grinned and she giggled, shaking her head.

"Thanks," she answered gratefully, squeezing his hand back. Gajeel and Gray nodded at her encouragingly and Levy let out a quiet cheer, Juvia smiling brightly.

"You can do it," Juvia whispered. Lucy smiled at the group, giving them a little wave as she stepped up the mat. Minerva waited for her, weight on one leg, manicured hand resting on her waist.

"No weapons, just magic," Minerva demanded instantly, eyes narrowed. Gildarts glanced at Lucy to see if she'd accept the terms and she nodded back. She preferred it that way, if she was being honest. Minerva was the vicious type who wouldn't hold anything back and Lucy didn't quite feel like having to get mean in return in front of their entire grade. She hated losing and she would hate it even more if it happened because of the bratty, spiteful heiress opposite her.

She'd already chosen a demon while she'd waited to be called and she mentally ran over the words she would need to summon him. Demons or spirits, the words were synonymous really. She'd formed contracts with a few while growing up, mostly under the direction of her grandmother before she passed away. Some had been contracted to her mother as well and had welcomed the opportunity to work alongside her. Not all of them would be useful in battle and Lucy knew there were a few high-powered spirits that didn't form contracts and could only be summoned once during a certain period of time. Her magic required the memorization of virtually hundreds of summoning spells and the varying personalities and abilities of their demons that she would need to be able to recall at any moment, and she had barely a quarter mastered. Another reason she wanted to learn more hand-to-hand techniques. She wasn't anywhere close to even being proficient with her magic, despite Virgo's assurances to the opposite. It wasn't enough.

She was drawn from her musings at a word from Gildarts, who reminded them of the rules before stepping back. Lucy's magic stirred restlessly at her fingertips as she began her summoning spell. Minerva merely waited, sneer still fixed on her pretty face.

Lucy thanked her grandmother for teaching her how to mentally Chant, giving her an advantage since her opponent wouldn't know which spirit she was summoning when.

 _Taurus, demon o' mine, contracted to me, I summon thee_ , she chanted. In a flash of light, he appeared, a great bull who laughed boisterously as he appeared. The entire class jumped, startled by his appearance.

"Who is our opponent today Mistress?" the bull shouted with an enormous grin, hefting his enormous axe in one hand as he grinned eagerly at Minerva, who had not moved.

"Just a spar, Taurus, go easy," Lucy murmured uneasily. Minerva hadn't twitched and it was making her nervous. Taurus seemed to sense her nerves and he squinted at the girl who waited, eyes narrowed with concentration.

"Piece of cake," Taurus shrugged and he rushed forward, laughing loudly. Lucy felt a rush and a sickening jolt and suddenly she was slamming to the floor in front of Taurus, who barely stopped himself from swinging at her with his axe.

"What in the hell," Lucy snarled, glancing at Minerva, whose face was still infuriatingly calm. She'd teleported, switching their positions. Lucy stood quickly, ignoring the way her head spun. She was going to need a different strategy. Spatial magic like that couldn't work on a target that was moving and that's what she did, breaking into a sprint.

"Taurus," she called and he was a flurry of movement too, rushing Minerva once more as Lucy moved to the side. Minerva didn't flinch, or say any spells, as Taurus' axe disappeared from his hands and dropped at Gildart's side. The teacher blinked at it, shaking his head briefly before turning his attention back to the fight. Taurus didn't slow, however, and Lucy watched as he released a battle cry, fist outstretched to strike Minerva square in the stomach. The girl was gone in a flash, suddenly at Lucy's side. The blonde barely had time to suck in a breath before Minerva's foot was in her face, sending her sprawling.

"We agreed no weapons," Lucy spat, rolling as she hit the floor and springing to her feet, ignoring the pain on her cheek.

"I didn't use a weapon," Minerva sneered and the class stirred, anger flitting around the room at the deceit. Lucy cursed herself for not seeing the loophole sooner, raising her hands into a defensive position, standing lightly on the balls of her feet. Taurus was suddenly behind Minerva, axe in hand, and he swung. Minerva ducked, rolling forward and stretching a hand out. The axe disappeared once more and Lucy could've laughed at the annoyance in Taurus' face. The room was beginning to heat up and Lucy could feel sweat dripping down her face. She glared at Minerva, who shrugged innocently.

"I like warm weather," she laughed and Lucy groaned internally. She was beginning to get a pretty good grasp on Minerva's magic and it was daunting. It was a bad match for Lucy's own magic.

Growling, Lucy moved forward, hand outstretched. " _Signa!"_ she cried, watching as a flash of light hit Minerva square in the chest, sending her flying backwards toward Taurus, who grabbed her in one hand and slammed her to the floor. She thanked her tutors for teaching her a few offensive spells as she continued forward.

Minerva disappeared from under Taurus' hand and Lucy spun instantly, blocking the punch Minerva had aimed for the back of her head. She threw a kick and smiled with satisfaction at the gasp Minerva gave when it made contact with her stomach. Taurus rushed by her, grabbing Minerva's shoulder and sending her flying once more. She landed on the mat still, unfortunately, and Lucy wasted no time in moving once more, determined to end the spar.

Minerva raised her head, snarling, and Lucy didn't have time to blink before the air exploded in front of her, blinding her as she hit the floor. Gasping, she rolled, feeling Minerva's foot land where she had been. She heard another bang and Taurus' huff of pain, knowing Minerva had thrown the same spell at her demon. She rolled to her feet, panting, attempting to find Minerva in the smoke. Another explosion at her side sent her back to the floor. So that was why Minerva had been heating the air, she thought grimly.

"Enough playing nice," Minerva snapped. Lucy watched as she held her hand out, index finger pointed at Taurus who had found his axe and was sprinting toward her.

" _Back!"_ Minerva shouted and suddenly Taurus was gone. Lucy gasped as the wind was torn from her lungs. She'd never seen anyone send a demon back to their world without the Master's permission but it was exactly what Minerva had done. She didn't have time to think about it, however. Minerva turned back to her, cruel smile on her face.

"Just you and me, Heartfilia," she snarled. Lucy jumped to her feet. Minerva shouted another spell she couldn't quite hear before suddenly she was being attacked on all sides, blows landing on her head, back, stomach, everywhere. She cried out in pain, her head snapping back as Minerva's fist suddenly made contact with her nose. Blood sprayed the air and she faintly heard Gildart's voice calling for a halt before Minerva's knee made contact with Lucy's gut. Gasping, she doubled over, taking a knee to the face that sent her sprawling. The floor beneath her back was hard and cold and she realized she was off the mat. Natsu' voice was roaring something she couldn't hear and then Minerva was on top of her, her weight pinning Lucy down as she drew her arm back for another punch.

Then Gildarts was there, a look of anger on his face that would have chilled Lucy if she wasn't dizzy with pain.

Minerva was plucked from Lucy like a child, Gildarts throwing her away from Lucy with one hand. He leaned over the blonde, face concerned.

"Heartfilia?" he asked, voice warbled, like they were underwater. Natsu's face appeared next to his, dark eyes suddenly turning into four dark eyes. Lucy squinted. That wasn't right, people had two eyes, didn't they? She couldn't remember for sure. She could feel the stickiness of her blood all over her face. She realized vaguely that she probably looked disgusting but she couldn't summon the energy to care.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked. She giggled.

"Your voices sound funny," she laughed and watched as they exchanged worried glances.

"Take her to the nurse, Dragneel," Gildarts sighed.

Lucy felt herself being lifted and she let her head roll back against Natsu's shoulder. The swaying movements as he walked made the darkness in her head come rushing forward and the last thing she heard before blacking out was Natsu's voice telling her to stay awake.

* * *

Lucy woke up slowly, wincing at the pounding in her head. Her eyelids were heavier than her textbooks and her mouth was dryer than it had ever been and she refused to open her eyes, afraid the light would split her head open.

"Drink," a voice demanded and a cup was pushed against her lips. She swallowed the cool water gratefully, the soothing feeling against her throat nearly sending her back to sleep.

"Don't fall asleep again, stupid girl, I'll give you something for the headache."

A few moments later a couple of pills were pushed into her hand and Lucy used the water to swallow them. The relief was instantaneous and she slowly opened her eyes. She was in the nurse's office. Curtains covered the windows so the room was dim, thankfully. Plue lay next to her bed; he raised his head to look at her, whining softly. She smiled at him reassuringly and he whined once more, his energy in her chest restless. She knew he was probably upset he hadn't been there to protect her. Porlyusica glared at her from the side of her bed, mouth set in a straight line. Lucy had forgotten she was the school nurse.

"Concussion," the woman confirmed, folding her arms against her chest. "For your sake, and mine, I won't tell you pain of a father about this. He'd hound me for weeks and no doubt make your life miserable."

Lucy smiled weakly, closing her eyes again. She didn't even want to imagine what would happen if her father heard about this. It was shameful, that his daughter was so easily bested in a mere sparring match.

"I brought the swelling in your face down and fixed that pretty nose of yours so you just need to worry about the concussion. You're to rest here until dinner; no more classes for the day."

Her tone invited no argument and Lucy nodded mutely.

"No sleeping," Porlyusica snapped before standing, leaving the room quietly. Her bedside manner left something to be desired Lucy thought.

Her eyes opened again and she wished she had her journal to write in, if only to pass the time. She had no books and a glance at the clock told her that her dorm mates were likely in the middle of class. She imagined the nurse had probably had a rather difficult time forcing Natsu back to class and smiled at the mental image. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than the door opened once more and in walked the devil himself, eyes lighting up when he saw that she was awake.

"Luce," he cheered quietly, mindful of her concussion, taking a seat on the chair by her bed. "How are you feeling?"

Lucy groaned and he winced. Their hands joined so naturally that Lucy almost didn't notice it, appreciating the feel of his rough fingers between hers. His hand was warm and she raised it to press the back of it against her cheek, relishing in the contact. He watched her with a small smile on his lips, dark eyes bright.

"Minerva?" she croaked, lowering his hand. Natsu handed her another cup of water and she downed it gratefully.

"Probably still getting chewed out by Makarov. Gildarts was pissed," Natsu answered. "I think Levy was ready to slit her throat."

Lucy snorted at the image of tiny Levy taking Minerva down, which actually wasn't too hard to imagine. The blue haired girl could be vicious when she wanted to be.

"How did your fight go?" she asked. Natsu grinned, sharp canines peeking out from beneath his lip.

"I killed 'im," he boasted and she laughed lightly.

"Who won Gajeel and Levy's?" she suddenly gasped, having forgotten they'd been paired up.

Natsu burst into laughter. "Levy," he snickered. "She put him flat on his ass. You should've seen it Luce, it was great." Lucy giggled alongside him, the mental image hilarious. She winced as her headache acted up again. She pressed a hand to the side of her head, massaging her temple gently.

"I'll kill her," Natsu growled suddenly, making her jump. His voice was low and he was staring at her with an intensity that made her skin heat up. He looked positively murderous. "Nobody should get to lay a hand on you like that, Lucy."

"It's my fault for being so weak," she half-joked, avoiding his eyes. Another growl ripped from his chest, nearly animalistic. Plue raised his head at the sound of it, checking to be sure Lucy wasn't in any danger before lowering it once more.

"You're not weak, Lucy," Natsu murmured, voice gentle once more. He raised his other hand to cup her face with, forcing her to look him in the eye. Her headache seemed to fade at the light pressure. "You're anything but weak."

The air stilled. Lucy watched him with wide eyes. His face was open, earnest. Sincere. There was no pity in them, no disgust at her weakness. Her father would have been angry, revolted by her. Natsu just seemed worried. Happy to see her, happy to be next to her. She raised her other hand to place it over his, leaning into his warm touch. Her eyes fluttered close and she listened to his breathing, even and steady. They sat like that for a few moments, quietly. His hand suddenly moved away from her face and she opened her eyes quickly, confused and a little hurt. He stood, nudging her over so he could sit on her bed. He settled down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders and pushing her head down to his shoulder gently.

She smiled, closing her eyes again. The sound of their breathing filled the air. She could almost forget everything that had happened that day, that week. Natsu was solid and comforting beside her, his arm offering her protection and safety she hadn't felt for a long time. It was almost as if Natsu's presence kept away all the bad in the world. She hummed, shifting so she was more comfortable, head tucked into the crook of his neck. He placed his cheek on top of her head. No more words needed to be said and she felt time slip away from her, marked only by the rise and fall of Natsu's chest. They fell asleep quickly.


	5. AN

A/N:

Hey guys! I know this wasn't the chapter you were all hoping for but I'm pretty unhappy with the story so far. I'll be doing some revisions on it in the next couple of weeks and making some changes to the storyline. Bear with me please! You can follow my tumblr blog ( .com) for updates on it. I'm hoping to republish the edits by next Tuesday (Oct. 17). I hope this isn't too disappointing and you still want to read the story by the time I'm done editing and revising. Thank you so much for the support thus far!

~ yanna ~


End file.
